Valentine Rush
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Sebut saja sebentar lagi hari Valentine akan tiba, bagi para siswa populer hari ini hari buruk tentunya karena mereka harus menghindari kejaran dari para Fans Fanatik mereka, Masalah mulai dihadapi Mokuba yang kini ragu untuk mengucapkan perasaannya pada teman masa kecilnya Noa, Bagaimana ia menghadapi solusinya? Inspired from Gakuen Alice /COMPLETED at Last/
1. Chapter 1

Litte: guling-guling di lantai "Hauuh… ngantukk.."

Laksmi: nyiram pake air "WOI! Pagi gini masih tidur aje! Kaya kucing gendut aje.."

Litte: basah kuyub "Hatciih!... Imut don Litte.. akakakka *PD tinggi*"

Malik: nongol "Nah, Author.. nih Fic cerita tentang apaan?"

Litte: belaga kaya professor "Fic eksperimen STEPSHIPPING.. yee.. yee.."

Noa & Mokuba: muncul tiba-tiba "Lho? Kok ada disini?"

Litte: langsung meluk Noa and Mokuba "KAWAII~ Fic ini terinspirasioleh Gakuen Alice.."

Malik: ngangguk..

Laksmi: Disclaimer seperti biasa saja… Litte not own the character..

Noa & Mokuba: Help! *kehabisan oksigen*

* * *

**Valentine Rush!**

**.**

Side Pairing: Noa K & **Fem** Mokuba K

Stepshipping Fluff!

**.**

**Summary:**

Sebut saja sebentar lagi hari Valentine akan tiba, bagi para siswa populer hari ini hari buruk tentunya karena mereka harus menghindari kejaran dari para Fans Fanatik mereka, Masalah mulai dihadapi Mokuba yang kini ragu untuk mengucapkan perasaannya pada teman masa kecilnya Noa, Bagaimana ia menghadapi solusinya? Bagaimana juga Kakaknya dan yang lainnya menghadapi hari Valentine yang mencengkram jiwa tsb?

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Litte doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh character for sure and if Litte's own the Anime it self, **Noa K** wouldn't be **Dead** in the story, I'll put him alive in somewhere place and somewhow he'll be able to meet again with **Mokuba K**.

F.I.Y: Di Fic ini akan terjadi perubahan nama

**Noa Kaiba **changed name into **Noa Keishimura **(a/n: -.-" Cuma beda nama belakang doank Author..) so He doesn't have any blood relatives with Seto or Mokuba but he also a son of CEO from **Keish Corp Company **

**.**

Domino Junior High School

Hari ini hari yang sangat cerah, dengan ceria Mokuba berjalan menelusuri ruangan menuju lokernya, Mokuba Kaiba adik dari CEO perusahaan KAIBA yang memiliki rambut coklat dengan mata Chocolate (a/n:Woi Author tuh mank ada ya?) yang menawan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang terdiri dari kemeja putih dengan blazer berwarna biru muda dipadu dengan rok selutut berwarna biru tua dengan motif kotak-kotak dan mengenakan pita berwarna merah (a/n: seragam khusus untuk anak SMP Domino yang Litte karang, hehehe~) rambut coklatnya yang panjang sepunggung itu membuat penampilan Mokuba tampak sangat manis (KAWAII *Ngambil Foto*) tak heran banyak para murid baik senior ataupun junior tertarik padanya, Tapi hati-hati lho, mendekati Mokuba sekali aja maka kau harus menghadapi Seto terlebih dahulu.. Hohohoho karena Seto sangat sayang pada adiknya yang satu ini.

"Noa-Kun~" panggil Mokuba sambil melambaikan tangannya pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau mengenakan seragam meliputi _White leather T-shirt_ dipadu dengan jaket berwarna putih dengan _White leather pants_ yang terlihat serasi dengan kemeja dan jaket yang dikenakan (a/n: kok semuanya putih sih? Kaya malaikat yang di surga donk putih semua)

Anak laki-laki itu melirik kearah Mokuba, mata Emerald yang memikat tersenyum hangat pada Mokuba (a/n: Terinspirasi dari Mikuo Hatsune from Vocaloid hehehe..) membuat gadis manis itu _blushing_

"Selamat Pagi, Moku~" ucap Noa sopan

Mokuba mengangguk pelan, jantungnya masih berdebar melihat senyuman yang diberikan Noa padanya barusan "P-Pagi, Noa-kun.." balas Mokuba sambil berusaha terlihat se-ceria mungkin "A-Ano.. Kau bisa mengajariku tentang Genetika yang tadi di bahas di Lab, Noa-kun?"

"Tentu saja Moku, Bagian mana yang tidak kau pahami?" tanya Noa

"Err..." Mokuba berpikir sejenak "..S-semua.." jawabnya pelan

**Jeng!Jeng!Jeng!**

Mendengar jawaban dari Mokuba, Noa menaikan alis heran kenapa enggak? Adik seorang CEO perusahaan Kaiba tidak mengerti seluruh hal yang dibahas saat pelajaran Biologi padahal kakaknya adalah murid terpandai di Domino High yang letanknya bersebelahan dari sini. Tapi belum sempat Noa memberikan komentar..

"H-Habisnya, aku kurang begitu paham apa yang dimaksud saat di kelas tadi, Kumohon ajari aku, Noa.." pinta Mokuba

"Well, Tentu saja aku akan mengajarimu, Moku.." jawab Noa

Mendengar jawaban persetujuan dari Noa, Mokuba tersenyum lebar "Benar ya, Noa.. Janji lho.. Sepulang sekolah nanti kita belajar di rumahku, ya.."

"Baiklah, Jangan lupa membawa buku Biologimu juga, Moku.."

"Tenang saja.. Sampai jumpa nanti, ya.."

Mokubapun berlari kembali menuju kelasnya, ia terlihat sangat senang hari ini. Noa Keishimura adalah teman akrabnya sejak masih kecil, mereka selalu bersama dan bermain bersama jadi tidak heran kalau mereka terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain, Tapi dibalik keakraban mereka itu sebenarnya Mokuba memiliki perasaan lebih kepada teman masa kecilnya itu, hanya saja Noa masih belum bisa mengetahuinya.

"Nee, Mia-chan 3 hari lagi hari Valentine kan?" ucap seorang gadis

"Iya.. Kira-kira siapa yang yang akan kuberi coklat?.. Duuh bingung nih.." sahut gadis yang lain

"Kalau akau sih akan kuberikan buat Noa-kun, Ah.. dia tampan sekali dan baik hati.." jawab yang lainnya

"Benar-benar.. selain tampan Noa-kun juga sopan dan Aih~ Pokoknya idola para gadis deh.."

'_Valentine, ya?.. Kelihatannya Noa banyak sekali penggemarnya.. apa aku juga memberikan coklat pada Noa-kun juga, ya?'_ pikir Mokuba dalam hati

Noa Keishimura memang cukup terkenal di Domino Junior High, selain bintang kelas yang mendapatkan banyak prestasi akademik dan non-akademik, ia juga adalah putra satu-satunya dari CEO Keish Corpotation, ditambah lagi pintar dan sopan, senyumannya sangat hangat sehingga membuat hati para siswi di sekolah menjadi lumer hanya karena melihatnya. Wah, Saingan cinta Mokuba banyak nih..

"Baiklah, aku juga akan memerikan coklat!.. coklat yang terenak yang pernah ada.." gumam Mokuba bersemangat tapi sesaat kemudian sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benaknya "T-Tunggu dulu.. aku kan tidak tahu bagaimana membuat coklat.. Bagaimana ini?"

~Mansion Kaiba~

"Harus ku jelaskan berapa kali sampai kau mengerti, Joey!" ucap Seto yang sudah mulai kesal mengajari Joey

Joey mengembungkan pipinya sebal "Kau menjelaskannya terlalu cepat, Mana mungkin aku bisa mengerti!" bantah Joey

"Justru ini karena otakmu yang lama memproses penjelasanku!"

"Otakku tidak punya masalah, _Money Bag!_ Kau saja yang tidak bisa menjelaskan!"

Malik hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat aksi duo pasangan in sambil berdecak "Kalian ini daritadi bertengkar karena hal sepele.. tapi justru itu yang membuat kalian seperti Pasangan suami-istri.." komentarnya

"KAMI tidak seperti itu!" bantah keduanya

Marik mengangkat bahu "Sepertinya memang benar apa yang kau katakan Malik-Honey.."

Hari ini, semua belajar bersama di Mansion Kaiba karena PR yang diberikan tergolong sangat sulit dan tentu saja kalau tidak bisa mereka tinggal meminjam pekerjaan Seto dan menyalinnya (Marik dan Bakura) itu kalau ia memperbolehkannya.

"Yugi~ Kau bisa mengajariku kan? Kau pasti lebih pintar mengajariku dibanding _Money Bag _ini.." rengek Joey pada Yugi

"Err.. Sebenarnya Joey, aku juga tidak mengerti karena itu aku minta Yami yang menjelaskannya.." jawab Yugi sambil menunjuk Yami disampingnya yang sedang serius membaca buku

Joey menghela napas kemudian melirik kearah Ryou "Ryou~" panggil Joey dengan mata berbinar-binar

"A-anu Joey, aku ingin sekali membantu tapi.. Aku juga harus menjelaskan ini untuk Kura.." ucap Ryou sambil menunjuk Bakura yang sedang mengamati bukunya

"Argh~ Ryou, jelaskan sekali lagi tentang masalah ini!" tuntut Bakura sambil memberikan bukunya

Joey yang merasa putus asa kemudian memandang ke arah Laksmi yang dari tadi hanya terdiam dan Atem yang sedang membolak-balik halaman buku di depannya, sebelum Joey membuka mulut Laksmi sudah memotongnya, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang Joey mau..

"Lebih baik, Seto saja yang mengajarimu Joey.." jawab Laksmi singkat

Joey memasang muka sebal "Tapi akau sama sekali tidak mengerti~.." keluhnya "Oh, ya Bagaimana kalau aku melihat jawabanmu saja Laksmi.. Boleh, ya.." pinta Joey

Laksmi menghela napas "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku kan?"

Dan mau tidak mau, Joey harus kembali kepada penjelasan Seto yang amat sangat tidak ia mengerti.

"Kakak juga sedang belajar, ya?" ucap Mokuba yang ternyata sudah ada di ruang tengah melihat Seto dan teman-temannya yang sedang belajar

"Kau sudah pulang, Mokuba?" ucap Seto pada adik kesayangannya itu kemudian melirik bocah yang ada disamping adiknya

"Selamat siang, Seto.." sapa Noa ramah diselingi senyuman

Seto menatap tajam Noa, sepertinya ia tidak suka Noa terlalu dekat dengan Mokuba meskipun tahu ia adalah teman sepermainan Mokuba sejak kecil "Sedang apa dia disini?" tanya Seto dingin

"Noa-kun akan mengajariku Genetika, kak.." jawab Mokuba "Tidak apa, kan kalau kami belajar disini?"

"Hn, Terserah.." jawab Seto singkat

"Wah~ Baru kali ini aku melihat Moku membawa Cowok ke rumah.." ucap Joey sambil tersenyum menggoda "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Joey

"Namanya Noa Keishimura, Joey-Nee chan.. Noa-kun teman Mokuba sejak kecil.." jawab Mokuba

"Salam kenal..." Sapa Noa sambil tersenyumpada semuanya kemudian berjalan mengikuti Mokuba ke sofa dan mengeluarkan buku dan mulai belajar

~30 Minute Studying~

Akhirnya, Joey yang masih tidak mengerti penjelasan Seto akhirnya mengerjakan PR dengan menyalin jawaban Seto, itupun sesudah memohon-mohon dulu (a/n: Sabar ya Joey.. hehehe), setelah selesai mengerjakan PR, Bakura dan Marik seperti biasa bermain dengan _Game Console_ yang ada di rumah Seto, sedangkan si tuan rumah, Yami dan Atem hanya melihat saja, begitu juga dengan Noa yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya mengajari Mokuba kini ikut melihat-lihat aksi permainan mereka berdua.

"Oh, iya sebentar lagi hari Valentine kan?" ucap Malik memulai

Kini mereka sedang duduk di sofa ada yang membaca majalah, ada juga yang bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Hmm.. sekarang tanggal 11.. berarti tinggal 3 hari lagi donk.." ucap Joey

Semuanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti "Nee..Mokuba, kau akan membuat coklat untuk siapa?" goda Yugi

Mokuba _blushing _"M-Masih belum tahu, Yugi-Nee chan.." jawab Mokuba malu-malu

"Ngomong-Ngomong soal Valentine..." ucap Yami memulai

Atem melirik saudaranya itu "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau lupa?.. Akan diadakan perlombaan aneh saat Valentine nanti baik SMA maupun SMP.." sahut Bakura sambil bermain

Marik mengangguk-angguk "Kalau tidak salah.. namanya..Rush.. Rush apa ya?" gumam Marik

"Valentine Rush.." jawab Laksmi santai "Acara dimana para gadis akan melakukan cara apapun untuk membuat seorang laki-laki yang dicintainya memakan coklat buatannya dan laki-laki yang memakan coklat tersebut mau tidak mau harus menuruti setiap kemauan si gadis pemberi coklat.." jelas Laksmi santai

Semua mata kini memandangi Laksmi dengan tatapan bingung..

"Err.. Darimana kau tahu semua itu, Little Gem?" tanya Atem heran

"Mudah saja, aku baca selebarannya.." jawab Laksmi sambil menunjukan kertas dan mengedipkan mata

**GUBRAK!** Semuanya jatuh! Eh.. Cut! Kita balik lagi ke cerita, hohohoho..

"..Dan apa maksudnya dengan pernyataan 'menuruti kemauan si gadis pemberi coklat' yang tadi kau katakan barusan?" ucap Seto

Laksmi menjentikan jarinya "Mudah saja.." Laksmi mengambil sebuah coklat yang ada di tasnya memotongnya menjadi bagian yang kecil "Umpamakan aku sebagai si gadis pemberi coklat dan.. Joey adalah pria idamanku.." ucap Laksmi

Mata Joey terbelalak "H-Hei! Aku ini wanita, Laksmi.." protes Joey tidak terima

Malik menepuk bahu Joey "Ini hanya perumpamaan saja ,Joey..."

Joey hanya ber 'oh' ria sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti, mungkin perkataan Seto memang benar apa adanya tentang otak Joey (Di tendang oleh Joey karena sudah berkhianat)

"...Lalu selanjutnya apa, Laksmi?" tanya Ryou dan Yugi penasaran

Laksmi berdeham dan kemudian memberikan coklat tadi pada Joey dan Joey yang tidak tahu menahu langsung memakannya sambil tersenyum senang, "Si gadis pasti akan memberikan coklat itu pada Pria yang ia suka, punya pacar ataupun tidak itu tidak jadi hitungan.. dan setelah Pria itu memakan coklat yang diberi, mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti perkataan si gadis pemberi.." jelas Laksmi "Misalnya karena Joey sudah memakan coklatku, berarti ia harus menuruti setiap perintahku.. 'Joey aku ingin kau memarahi Seto, sekarang' seperti itu.."

Merasa mendapat perintah Joey langsung menunjuk Seto dan berseru "Seto kau makhluk paling EGOIS yang pernah ada di BUMI!"

Bakura dan Marik tertawa kencang melihatnya sementara Noa menutupi mulutnya berusaha mencegah dirinya untuk tertawa, Atem dan Yami sepertinya juga tertawa mendengar ucapan Joey sementara Seto menatap tajam Laksmi yang hanya tercengir saja kemudian beralih menatap Joey berusaha mengatakan Lihat-Pembalasanku-Nanti.

"Nee.. Laksmi-Nee chan, Kenapa bisa tahu jelas semua ini?" tanya Mokuba innoncent

"Tentu saja aku pernah mengikuti acara seperti ini di sekolah yang dulu.." jawab Laksmi simple mendapat anggukan dari Mokuba

"..Kudengar murid SMP juga akan turut serta mengikuti acara ini.." umum Noa

"Kalau begitu, berarti kita juga akan ikut serta?.." ucap Marik

Para perempuan mengangguk sementara yang Laki-Laki merinding memikirkan bagaimana nasib mereka nanti, Apalagi murid terpopuler harus menghindari serangan-serangan fans mereka yang ganas.

"Tenang saja, kami akan ikut serta menyelamatkan kalian ber-enam dari ancaman.." ucap Malik mengedipkan mata

"Kami?" semuanya memandang Malik heran

Malik mengangkat bahu "Ayolah, kalian juga pasti akan ikut kan? Kalian mau _our Boyfriend_ di renggut oleh gadis-gadis itu?"

Yugi dan Ryou saling berpandangan satu sama lain "Emm.. Benar juga sih.."

"Ha! Kalau itu Seto aku rela..." ucap Joey frontal dan sekali lagi Bakura dan Marik tertawa lepas tapi kali ini Seto melempar kedua orang tersebut dengan buku ensiklopedia yang kebetulan ia pegang membuat keduanya merintih kesakitan sedangkan Seto menyeringai puas, Rasakan pembalasan dari Tuan Seto Kaiba ini..

"Mokuba juga akan ikut kan? Dan mungkin kau bisa memberikan Noa coklat.." goda Malik membuat baik Mokuba dan Noa _blushing _sesaat

Yugi menoleh ke arah Laksmi "Bagaimana denganmu Laksmi? Kau juga pasti ikut kan?" tanyanya

"..Apa aku sudah bilang kalau disini sebagai aturan tambahan Perempuan mau tidak mau juga akan menghadapi hal yang sama.." ucap Laksmi sambil memberikan selebaran kepada Atem yang membacanya

**Untuk Semua Siswa-Siswi SMP/SMA Domino High**

Dikarenakan hari _**Valentine**_yang akan semakin mendekat dan ditambah lagi akan diadakan _**Rapat Dewan Sekolah**_pada hari yang bersamaan sehingga terlalu sayang untuk meliburkan para siswa di hari _**Valentine**_yang langka ini, Atas usul dari Dewan Guru, Maka Sekolah setuju mengadakan:

**'****Valentine Rush'**

Yang tentu saja akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 14 February, 2012 ini.. Acara ini tentunya akan diikuti oleh kalian semua..

**'**_**Bagi siapa saja yang memakan coklat pilihan harus menuruti apapun permintaan sang pemberi, Baik itu Laki-Laki ataupun Perempuan..'**_

PS: Tidak hanya siswa Laki-Laki tapi siswa Perempuan juga akan ikut berpatisipasi dalam acara ini, Dilarang keras untuk keluar dari area sekolah kecuali mereka sudah mendapatkan pasangan maka mereka berhak melakukan apapun.

**Well, Para Siswa sekalian semoga bersenang-senang dan jangan lupa untuk membawa coklat tanggal 14 nanti..**

_**Full Sponsored **_

_**By**_

_**Domino High & Domino Junior High school Principal**_

"Well, bukankah ini adil kalau Perempuan juga ikut serta.." ucap Marik

Yami menggeleng "Bukan cuma adil tapi juga bencana untuk kita, Siapa yang akan menyelamatkan kita kalau mereka juga sibuk menghindari para siswa laki-laki itu.."

"Yang ku tahu tidak akan ada satupun yang mengejar Joey, karena dia tidak begitu terkenal.." ucap Seto tersenyum licik

Joey yang geram langsung membalas "Jadi kau bilang aku tidak populer begitu, Kantung Uang Egois Seto Kaiba!"

"..Berdasarkan Fakta memang berkata demikian.." balas Seto enteng

Joey menyilangkan tangan "Lihat saja! Akan kubuktikan aku lebih populer darimu Boneka Voodo!"

"...Sepertinya yang dikatakan Yami benar.." sahut Atem

"Fufufu.. Ini semakin menarik! Seperti Romeo dan Juliet yang saling terpisah berusaha untuk dipertemukan tapi bedanya ini terjadi di hari Valentine.." ucap Malik girang "..Ayo semuanya kita harus bersiap-siap untuk hari Valentine besok!"

Dan dengan berkata demikian, Malik menarik tangan Yugi dan Ryou sementara di lain pihak Yugi menarik tangan Laksmi berusahan agar sepupunya itu juga ikut serta sementara Ryou menarik tangan Joey dan Joey menarik tangan Mokuba dan keenam gadis itupun berjalan keluar dari Mansion Kaiba saling bergandengan tangan satu sama lain meninggalkan keenam Pria yang ada di dalam Mansion berusaha menerka apa yang akan diperbuat mereka.

Bakura yang sudah jenuh bermain kini berdeham "Jadi.. ada ide bagaimana kita melewati hari Valentine yang tragis dalam waktu 3 hari mendatang?"

"...Mudah saja, Kita tinggal membolos.." jawab Marik frontal dan..

**Buagh!Buk!Bak!**

Marik mendapat jitakan hadiah dari Bakura,Seto dan Yami (a/n: Err.. Nasib memang si Marik..) yang sepertinya tidak menyetujui usul yang dikeluarkan dari Marik sementara dilain pihak Atem dan Noa hanya menggeleng saja, ternyata ada juga 2 orang yang masih bisa berpikir logis mendengar usulan Marik ketimbang melakukan aksi kekerasan.

"Kalau kita bolos bagaimana dengan nasib Ry! Tidak akan kubiarkan 1 orang pria mendapatkan Ry-milikku!" geram Bakura

"Aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Yugi!" sahut Yami

Seto mendengus kesal "Lain kali gunakan otakmu sebelum melontarkan pendapat... Idiot!"

"Aw!Aw!.. Kenapa selalu aku yang disiksa.. teganya kalian padaku ini.." ucap Marik ber-drama ria mendapat sweatdropped dari semuanya

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat persembunyian?" usul Noa

Semua tatapan kini tertuju pada Noa, "Ide bagus, bisa sarankan tempat mana saja yang strategis untuk dijadikan persembunyian?" ucap Yami

"Tempat persembunyian, hanya ada di dalam Kantor OSIS, Ruang Kebersihan, Gudang olahraga, Ruang Kesehatan, Perpustakaan dan Ruang theater hanya itu opsi yang memungkinkan.." ucap Seto

Sambil mengelus kepalanya Marik bergumam "..Kalian lupa, di keenam ruangan tersebut kelima diantaranya dipasang kamera pengawas?"

Atem bertopang dagu "Benar juga, jadi opsi yang memungkinkan hanyalah satu.."

"...Gudang Olahraga?" ucap Bakura menaikan alis

Semuanya menggeleng, Lha? Trus apa donk?.. Kita lihat nanti saja yo..

~Girls~

Domino Mall, Chocolate Store

Ternyata eh Ternyata, Malik membawa rombongan ke dalam Domino Mall dan lebih tepatnya, Mereka semua sedang berada di dalam toko Coklat yang menampilkan beragam bentuk-bentuk coklat yang lucu dan imut juga pastinya enak dan manis untuk dimakan, Dilain pihak juga ada bahan-bahan bagi para pembeli yang ingin membuat Coklat kreasi sendiri.

"...Mana yang bagus ya? _White Chocolate _atau _Dark Chocolate_?" tanya Ryou sambil menunjukan 1 balok coklat putih _cream_ dan 1 balok dark coklat yang pekat pada Yugi

Yugi memperhatikan sejenak "Emm.. Ryou, kau mau membuat coklat sendiri?"

Muka Ryou sedikit memerah kemudian iapun mengangguk "S-soalnya akan lebih baik k-kalau aku memberikan Kura coklat h-hasil buatan sendiri.." ucapnya malu-malu

"Ryou-Nee chan bisa membuat coklat sendiri?" tanya Mokuba yang ikutan nimbrung dengan tangan memegang sebuah kotak berisi coklat berbentuk _love_ beraneka warna cantik

Ryou menggeleng pelan "A-aku mau belajar.." jawab Ryou pelan

"Hemm... Bagaimana Joey, kau mau memberikan coklat untuk Seto kan?" goda Malik sambil menyenggol lengan Joey yang sedang mengambil beberapa balok coklat juga cetakan coklat dan meletakannya di dalam keranjang belanja

Joey hanya mendengus "Enak saja! Aku membuat coklat untuk dimakan sendiri, lagipula si _Money Bag _Egois itu tidak perlu bantuanku.." ucapnya kesal padahal dalam hati..

'_Pokoknya setelah ini aku harus pergi ke rumah Shizuka untuk minta diajari caranya membuat coklat! Tidak setiap hari kan kau bisa membuat si Egois Seto Kaiba menuruti setiap perkataanmu! Ayo semangat, Joey! Yeah~_'

Ternyata ada udang di balik bakwan.. hohohohoho... Malik hanya geleng-geleng kepala, ditangannya sudah ada 3 balok coklat dark dan beberapa cetakan khusus, sepertinya dia juga akan membuat coklat sendiri..

"Kalau begini, aku akan minta kakak mengajariku membuat coklat.." gumam Malik pada dirinya sendiri

"Yugi, kau mau membuat coklat sendiri?" tanya Laksmi melihat Yugi yang kini sudah memegang masing masing 2 balok coklat

Yugi mengangguk semangat "Kita bisa minta Khaterine untuk mengajari caranya membuat coklat.. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Laksmi?" tanya Yugi sambil melihat barang belanjaan Laksmi

"Yugi, apa aku juga boleh ikut? Aku juga mau belajar membuat coklat.." ucap Ryou

Mokuba juga mengangguk "Aku juga mau ikut~ Boleh,ya Yugi-Nee chan.."

"Tentu saja, boleh. Setelah selesai berbelanja kita langsung ke Toko untuk belajar membuat coklat, mungkin Khaterine sudah ada di Toko.." jawab Laksmi

"Horee~"

~Toko Game, lebih tepatnya di dalam Dapur~

Selesai berbelanja, Laksmi,Ryou,Yugi dan Mokuba langsung menuju ke Toko dan melesat langsung ke arah dapur, tampak Khaterine menaikan alis heran melihat tingkah keempat gadis tersebut tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke kesibukannya... yaitu, melihat-lihat barang jual-beli online dari laptop (a/n: Khaterine adalah SHOPAHOLIC!)

Ryou mengenakan celemek berwarna biru muda dengan motif beruang, Mokuba tampak sangat imut dengan celemek berenda khusus berwarna hijau muda dengan motif daun _mint_ di kantungnya, sedangkan Yugi dan Laksmi mengenakan celemek berwarna putih dengan motif buah cherry.

"Jadi, coklat apa yang akan kita buat Laksmi?" tanya Ryou antusias

Yugi dan Mokuba sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk memasak sedangkan Laksmi sedang melihat-lihat isi kulkas sambil berpikir.

"Hemm.. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sesuatu yang simple tapi kelihatan enak untuk dimakan nanti?" usul Laksmi

Yugi memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti "Emm.. Seperti apa contohnya, Laksmi?"

Laksmi mengambil 2 bungkus biskuit, 2 mangkuk terisi penuh buah strawberry merah yang masih segar, 1 mangkuk berisi Kismis, Almond, Chesnut, 1 Kaleng susu coklat kental manis, 1 mangkuk buah Cherry dan Rice Kriespies dan menaruhnya di atas Meja.

"Apa yang akan kita masak Laksmi-Nee?" tanya Mokuba heran

Laksmi hanya manggut-manggut kemudian tersenyum puas "Kita akan membuat, _Strawberry filled with Chocolate_, _Rice ball Crispy Chocolate,_dan _Fruit Chocolate..._ kedengaran menarik bukan?"

Semuanya mengangguk-angguk kemudian mulai memasak, Pertama-tama mereka memotong coklat _dark _dan _white_ menjadi dadu kecil kemudian menaruh potongan coklat tersebut ke dalam 2 mangkuk tahan panas secara terpisah.

Ryou memanaskan air di panci hingga mendidih kemudian setelah dirasa air sudah cukup panas, Ryou mematikan apinya sementara Laksmi mulai melelehkan coklat menggunakan panas yang dihasilkan oleh air tersebut hingga coklat meleleh dengan sempurna.

"Setelah ini, kita cuci semua buah-buahan yang ada.." ucap Laksmi

Ryou dan Yugipun segera mencuci bersih buah-buahan tadi, Sementara Mokuba mendapat tugas untuk menghancurkan biskuit-biskuit menjadi bubuk yang sedikit halus. Dengan semangat Mokuba melakukan pekerjaannya.

"..Kerja bagus, Mokuba" ucap Laksmi sambil tersenyum "Setelah ini kau tinggal mencampurkan susu kental coklat ini kedalam adonan biskuit kemudian mengaduknya lagi sampai membentuk adonan.." ucap Laksmi memberikan kaleng susu kental pada Mokuba

"Baik.." jawab Mokuba sambil tersenyum

"Err.. Laksmi, buah-buah ini akan kita apakan?" tanya Yugi

"Kita cincang sebagian dari buah Cherry,Strawbery dan Kismis ukuran dadu yang tidak terlalu kecil.. Sementara kalian memotong buah, aku akan memotong kacang-kacang ini..." terang Laksmi

Ryou dan Yugi mengangguk kemudian mulai memotong buah menjadi potongan dadu yang tidak terlalu kecil, mereka semua bekerja dengan penuh semangat, Semangat untuk hari VALENTINE~ Cihuy~

~1 Jam Kemudian~

Akhirnya acara masak memasak selesai dan kini, di atas tiga piring saji sudah terhidang 3 masakan yang terbuat dari coklat yang tentunya akan menggugah selera, bentuknya yang unik dan yang pasti rasanya yang sangat.. Emm.. Enak~ (a/n: ngomongin makanan jadi laper nih..)

Mokuba melihat hasil masakannya dengan senyum puas, '_Apa Noa akan suka dengan coklat buatanku ya?_' pikir Mokuba

"Tenang saja, Apapun yang terjadi aku yakin orang yang akan kau beri coklat akan merasa senang menerima coklat buatanmu, Mokuba... Karena kau sudah berusaha keras untuk membuatnya.." ucap Yugi sambil tersenyum menepuk bahu Mokuba

Mokuba tersenyum hangat dengan rona merah di pipinya.. "Arigato.. Yugi-Nee Chan~"

* * *

Litte: lari-lari bawa mikrofon "..And CUT!"

All: nyamperin Author "Hah, udah selese?"

Litte: nyengir "Sebenernya belom.. soalnya Litte lagi penget Cut dulu aja.. hehehe.."

Yami: "Bukannya ini One shot Litte? Kenapa malah Cut sekarang?"

Marik: teriak-teriak gaje "WOI, LITTE kenapa w yang harus di pukulin mulu sih? Seberapa menderita keadaan w.. *pundung*"

Seto: Geleng kepala ".. Karena u Idiot *frontal*"

Bakura: manggut "Kerena u otak udang.."

Yami: ikutan nimbrung "...Karena u kga pernah mikir sebelum ngomong.."

Atem & Noa: Cuma menjadi saksi buta pengejekan Marik yang semakin pundung karena terhina seperti sandiwara telenovela

Litte: sweatdropped "Gomenasai Marik~ *ngacungin 2 jari V*"

Yugi: narik-narik tangan Litte "Nee.. Litte, Nanti apa yang terjadi pas di hari Valentine?"

Litte: Hemm.. " yang pastinya heboh dan akhirnya *lirik Mokuba dan Noa*.. Akhirnya Mokuba dan Noa jadian deeh~ *Langsung meluk Mokuba and Noa kedalam pelukan maut*"

Seto: WHAT THE HELL!

Mokuba & Noa: Muka merah kehabisan oksigen menjelang menjadi malaikat surga

Laksmi: BLETAK! Mukul Author dengan sangat tidak berkeprimanusiaan "Author ngak guna! Kenapa Cut sampe sini?"

Litte: "Hauu~ Sakitt~ .. Itu karena Litte lagi nyari inspirasi lagi.."

All: ngangguk-ngangguk "Review and Read please~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Choosing your own Chocolate!**

**.**

**Fem!Malik & Fem!Joey in Role**

**SLIGHT**

**Boy's Action**

**.**

* * *

**Ishtar HouseHolds, Living Room**

Saat ini tepatnya Ishizu sedang duduk santai di sofa dengan secangkir hangat kopi di tangannya di depannya nampak TV yang saat ini sedang menampilkan acara favoritnya, yaitu 'OBSESI' singkatan dari _Obrolan seputar selebriti_ hoho~ Ishizu nampak sangat nyaman menikmati waktu senggangnya ini sampai..

**BRAK!**

Suara pintu yang terbanting cukup keras berhasil membuat Ishizu terkaget-kaget sampai hampir menjatuhkan kopinya-bersyukurlah kagak jatuh tuh kopi-, menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja, Ishizupun beranjak dari sofa mencari tahu darimana asal suara itu berasal dan ternyata..

"Ah, Kakak~ Aku pulang~" ucap Malik

Ishizu menghela napas, syukurlah ternyata itu Malik dan bukan maling atau semacamanya karena ia sudah bersiap-siap akan menghajar mereka. "Malik, sudah kakak bilang berkali-kali jangan membanting pintu rumah kalau kau pulang.." nasihat Ishizu bak ibu-ibu *Plak!*

"Ini penting kak~ sangat SANGAT PENTING!" ucap Malik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ishizu

"T-Tenang.. Malik.." ucap Ishizu sambil memegang bahu adiknya itu "..Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang dan detik ini juga.. ajari aku cara membuat coklat!" sahut Malik dengan mantap

Ishizu menatap adiknya "APA!?"

* * *

**Minamoto's HouseHolds**

"Shizuka~" ucap Joey pada temannya itu

Setelah dari Toko, Joey langsung Marathon menuju rumah temannya ini dan beruntungnya dia kalau sang pemilik ternyata sudah pulang dari sekolah dan kini ia sedang berada di dapur mengenakan celemek berwarna putih dengan renda, seorang gadis yang tampak sebaya dengan Joey berambut ungu gelap dengan mata biru yang menawan kini berdiri di samping Joey dan juga mengenakan celemek sepertinya mereka sedang memasak.

"Hmm.. Jadi kau ingin belajar membuat coklat Joey?" tanya Shizuka

Joey mengangguk mantap "Benar! Coklat yang terenak dan terlezat yang pernah ada!" ucapnya bersemangat

Shizuka tertawa kecil mendengarnya "Pasti untuk orang yang spesial kan? Supaya dia bisa mengerti perasaanmu yang diutarakan dalam coklat itu kan?"

Joey menggeleng "Sebenarnya sih coklat itu akan kugunakan untuk membuat Seto tunduk padaku.. tapi yah.. yang itu juga bisa dibilang 'iya'.." gumam Joey

"Hee? Mana mungkin coklat bisa membuat orang tunduk?" Shizuka kebingungan mendengar perkataan Joey

Joey menggeleng "Sudahlah.." ucapnya "Ayo! Ayo~ Kita mulai memasak~"

Shizuka mengangguk kemudian memotong coklat balok menjadi dadu-dadu kecil "Pertama-tama kita potong coklat seperti ini~"

Nah kita tinggalkan kesibukan Joey dan Shizuka untuk sementara dalam acara masak-memasak mereka dan kita berpindah ke lokasi yang lain~

* * *

**Ishtar Residents, Kitchen**

**Boof! Bush!?**

Asap mulai mengepul menyelimuti dapur kecil kediaman keluarga Ishtar ini sukses membuat Odion berlari marathon sambil membawa tabung pemadam kebakaran.

"Se-Selesai...?" ucap Malik sambil tersenyum miris menatap hasil karya agungnya yang sekarang sudah tertata di atas kabinet dapur, Err—Bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya yah?

Saat ini, Peralatan di dapur semuanya sudah berserakan tidak beraturan dimana bbanyak sekali cairan kental berwarna merah—Bukan darah lho, kini berceceran dimana-mana.

Panci, Penggorengan, Spatula, dan peralatan masak lainnya semuanya dilumuri oleh sesuatu yang berwarna kehitam-hitaman pekat.

Asap yang diperkirakan kini berasal dari salah satu alat masak sukses membuat Ishizu harus meratapi nasib lantaran kini bajunya sekaligus wajahnya sukses memiliki bercak hitam disana-sini.

Ini bencana yang lebih parah dari perang dunia ke 4—Entah sejak kapan ada perang dunia ke 4.

"Err.. Apa yang..Terjadi?" tanya Odion kebingungan melihat Ishizu yang hanya berdiri terpaku dengan pakaian yang kotor dan Malik yang tersenyum miris.

Ishizu mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Jangan pernah membuat Malik memasak di dapur untuk kedua kalinya dalam sejarah.." gumam Ishizu kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan dapur, meninggalkan Odion yang masih kebingungan sementara Malik sekarang menghela napas frustasi.

"Akhirnya.. selesai juga.." ucapnya kemudian membungkus mahakaryanya dan meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Odion yang masih berdiri mematung. Sepertinya ia ketinggalan berita deh~

* * *

**Minamoto's HouseHolds**

"HOREEE~" Joey bersorak senang melihat mahakarya coklatnya yang berbentuk kelinci kecil yang imut

"Yah, untunglah jadi juga ya Joey.." ucap Shizuka tersenyum

Joey mengangguk sambil menyeringai kecil '_Hehehehe.. Lihat saja Seto! Kau akan merasakan serangan balasan dari Joey ini!'_ Joey berpikir

"Ok, ayo kita bungkus coklat-coklat ini untuk Hari Valentine nanti.." ajak Shizuka sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil dan plastik juga berapa kertas pembunngkus berwarna pink cerah

Joey mengangguk kemudian keduanya kembali membungkus coklat buatan mereka untuk Hari Valentine yang tinggal menghitung hari saja.

* * *

**Boy's Encounter, Seto's Mansion**

**BOOOMM!**

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak mengajak kalian memasak menggunakan dapurku lagi.." gumam Seto yang kini duduk diatas tangga dengan para pelayannya kini sibuk berlalu-lalang membawa ember berisi air juga tabung pemadam karena Insiden dapur yang disebabkan oleh Bakura dan Marik.

"Kupikir coklat akan cepat meleleh kalau dimasukkan kedalam Microwave.." ucap Marik sambil tercengir "Ternyata hasilnya malah sebaliknya yah.."

Bakura menyeringai "Setidaknya ledakan yang kita hasilkan sangat dahsyat!"

"Ok, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang.. karena dapur Seto kini rusak akibat ledakan barusan.." ucap Yami menatap tajam Bakura dan Marik "..Apa kita akan melanjutkan acara masak-memasak coklat untuk Acara disekolah.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli saja coklat yang ada di toko?.. Daripada kita harus membuat coklat yang berakhir dengan Insiden yang sama dengan ini.." usul Noa bijak

Atem mengangguk menyetujui "Setuju.. lagipula aku tahu dimana tempat kita bisa mendapatkan coklat-coklat itu.." tambahnya

"Well, Apa yang kita tunggu lagi..Ayo cepat kita pergi dari tempat ini.." ucap Seto yang sudah tidak betah di dalam Mansionnya yang dalam keadaan kacau ini kemudian melangkah keluar dengan diikuti kelima orang lainnya di belakang.

Alhasil kini keenam tokoh cowok ini pergi dengan—Menumpang—dengan Mobil sport milik Seto menuju sebuah Toko yang terletak dipusat Kota yang ditunjukan oleh Atem. Dan ternyata Toko yang mereka tuju itu adalah sebuah Toko yang sangat besar dan mewah dengan etalase yang menunjukan berbagai macam kreasi coklat-coklat yang unik dan menarik dan tentunya memikat banyak konsumen di dalamnya. Nama Toko itu adalah '**Chocolatoz Viezano**'—Mirip kayak iklan Gerry—Sebuah Toko Coklat yang baru-baru ini dibuka yang sudah mendapat banyak sekali Konsumen-Konsumen dari _ChocoHolic_ dari berbagai daerah.

"Hahahaha... Akan kuberikan coklat manis ini untuk Malik-Himeku tercinta karena coklat ini sama manisnya dengan Malik sayangku~ Hahahahaha.." tawa Marik sambil menarik-narik coklat raksasa setinggi atap rumah yang dijadikan pajangan di depan Toko—Oalah, Gimana bawanya tuh? Kebangetan..

"Tinggalkan orang bodoh itu.." gerutu Bakura tidak mau menganggap keberadaan Marik

"Anggap saja dia tidak datang bersama kita.." tambah Seto miris kemudian memasuki Toko bersama yang lainnya meninggalkan Marik yang masih sibuk mengurusi Coklat.

**~Inside The Store~**

Memang apa yang dikatakan—Tempat ini memang surganya COKLAT! Dimana-mana terdapat berbagai variasi coklat aneka bentuk dan terdapat coklat-coklat batangan beraneka jenis dan kualitas bagi siapa yang ingin membuat coklatnya sendiri.

"Hemmm…" gumam Bakura melihat seisi rak terlihat bingung untuk memilih coklatnya sendiri

Yami dilain pihak—karena Yugi sangat menyukai Strawberry, ia memilih coklat berbentuk bulat yang terdapat selai Strawberry yang akan meleleh keluar kalau digigit sehingga menciptakan sensasi manis dan juga sedikit asam-asam dari Strawberry tersebut—Ia membeli 5 kotak penuh sekaligus sambil tersenyum puas.

Seto di sisi lain—Merasa kalau Joey menyukai apa saja yang ia berikan atau apapun itu, malah membeli 12 lusin coklat yang berbeda dari masing-masing rak sambil berekspresi datar tidak mempedulikan berbagai pandangan para pengunjung yang melirik kea rah keranjang belanja milik Seto, setiap ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang menatapi keranjangnya dengan muka yang tidak bisa dipercaya, Seto menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Apa?-Aku punya uang untuk membeli semua ini-Kau iri, huh?'

Sementara Atem—bukannya memilih coklat ia malah memainkan _handphone_-nya di sudut Toko disamping rak peralatan memasak coklat.

**Subject xXx**

_**Chocolate Truffle adalah coklat yang tepat untuk dibeli di saat Valentine seperti sekarang—Rasa coklat putih yang manis berpadu dengan kombinasi susu murni yang sangt bisa merilekskan pikiran, saat ini Chocolate Truffle banyak sekali diburu para pasangan untuk diberikan sedangkan para Chocolatier hadir dengan Variasi Chocolate Truffle yang baru… Tunggu apa lagi? Kalau kau ingin membuatnya bahagia di hari Valentine ini, maka belilah Chocolate Truffle…**_

**End Subject xXx, Give Comments…**

Wah, Wah—Ternyata si Atem malah lagi nyari referensi coklat buat Laksmi, pantesan aja sibuk sama _handphone_ ketimbang milih coklat. Merasa sudah cukup mendapat referensi tentunya Atem langsung menyambar keranjang belanja dan segera mengambil 4 kotak penuh _Chocolate Truffle Exclussive_ ditambah dengan 5 kotak _Orangette Chocola_ sambil tersenyum puas di dalam hati, tentunya di pertempuran ini ia harus bisa selamat demi tujuannya.

Noa kali ini malah sibuk memandangi masing-masing deretan coklat di hadapannya—Apa yang paling disukai Mokuba? Coklat disini memang bermacam-macam sehingga ia susah untuk memutuskan mana yang seharusnya ia beli dan tentunya ia tidak mau berakhir dengan memborong begitu banyak coklat seperti Seto ataupu membeli coklat yang aneh seperti Marik.

Noa menghela napas sambil berpikir sejenak—Hal yang paling disukai Moku? Hemm tentunya ia harus memilih sesuatu yang sangat disukainya kan? Tapi masalahnya—Apa yang paling disukai Moku~?

"_Aku suka sekali dengan Panda~ Mereka imut sekali kan Noa~ Lihat-Lihat~"_ terngiang ucapan Mokuba sewaktu mereka dulu mengunjungi kebun binatang

"Panda—ya?" gumam Noa kemudian melihat coklat-coklat di sekitarnya, tidak ada yang mirip dengan Panda disini kecuali sekotak coklat yang terisi dengan 4 coklat berbentuk puzzle yang bercorak pohon bamboo dengan kata bertuliskan '_Panda Luv You'_—Noa menaikkan alis heran, bukan coklat berbentu panda tetapi coklat yang bertuliskan panda.. Hemm mungkin Moku akan menyukainya, Noa mengambil coklat tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju Kasir dimana ia juga bertemu dengan Seto dan yang lainnya yang sedang mengantri untuk membayar barang mereka.

Suasana kasir sangatlah ramai mengingat banyak sekali pengunjung di Toko ini—Seto yang tidak mau menunggu lama langsung saja memotong antrian sambil memasang tatapan tajam pada setiap pengunjung yang ini protes, '_Aku ini Seto Kaiba! Kalian mau menghalangi jalanku—Hah!' _

Dilain pihak Marik yang justru datang paling mengejutkan—Ia tidak jadi membeli coklat pajangan di depan Toko lantara para penjaga melarangnya karena itu adalah arsip Toko yang sangat berharga di lain pihak justru saat ini Marik membawa coklat setinggi seorang gadis dengan ukiran menyerupai Malik yang terlihat seperti cupid dengan Plattform yang bertuliskan '_For My Malik-Hime, I love you Honey_'—Gedubrak! Bukan hanya itu juga ternyata versi coklat besar itu juga ada di dalam versi minimalis sebesar genggaman tangan yang terbungkus kotak yang rapi—Semua pengunjung ternganga dibuatnya, Apalagi Marik langsung memotong antrian untuk membayar, tak semuapun bisa memprotes Marik karena sepertinya orang ini memiliki aura yang sangat menyeramkan kalau di tentang.

"Setidaknya aku tidak segila orang itu.." ucap Bakura yang kini malah membawa miniature coklat berbentuk kelinci mungil di tangannya yang sudah dibungkus dengan plastid an ditempeli pita dan bukan hanya itu juga, ia membawa coklat yang isinya menyerupai kelinci dengan coklat putih leleh di dalamnya dan dibungkus rapi dalam sebuah kotak berwarna putih

Atem dan Yami hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala—Mereka sudah selesai membayar barang mereka tanpa harus memotong antrian seperti Seto dan Marik karena dengan mudahnya mereka diperbolehkan untuk membayar terlebih dahulu oleh para gadis-gadis di antrian sebelah mengetahui 2 orang ini adalah kembaran ter-Hot di majalah-majalah terkenal—Ada untungnya juga kan jadi cowok ganteng? Mwaahhahahaha

Selesai membayar barang-barang mereka, tentunya mobil yang mereka bawa tidak akan muat menempatkan semua coklat-coklat yang menumpuk itu apalagi coklat milik Marik yang sungguh luar biasa SPEKTAKULER itu, untungnya Toko menyediakan Truk pengantar coklat untuk mengantar coklat tersebut ke Rumah masing-masing sementara keenam orang tersebut kembali lagi ke Mansion Kaiba untuk menyusun strategi yang akan direncanakan—Hello, ini berkaitan hidup dan mati sehingga strategi itu sangatlah penting untuk dibentuk!

* * *

Litte: and—OUT!

Seto: -_- dasar Baka Author ngak guna! Minat ngetik ato kagak sih u!

Litte: Lho? Emangnya kenapa? *polos*

Yami: CHAPTER ini PENDEK Baka! Pensi udah lama balik-balik bikin kecewa readers aj!

Litte: HELLO~ Gue kan juga punya kehidupan—Asiiek dah bahasanya *seneng gaje* Okeh emang sengaja ini dibikin pendek dan StepShipping sbgai pairing utama sengaja diperdikit-Plak! Karena akan dilanjutkan besok! BESOK! Maksudnya CHAPTER depan hehehehe…

Atem: Emangnya acara Valentinenya sebegitu parah samapi harus bikin strategi segala?

Litte: Kalo perlu sampe bertumpahan darah Litte jadiin sih

Marik: Untunglah gue kagak jadi sasaran pukul lagi *lega*

Noa: Sebenarnya buruk banget acara Valentin sekolah kita?

Litte: -_- BUSETT dah! Baru nongol juga pertanyaan buat Litte sejibun gini! Sabar yah Bro dan UNTUK jawabn lengkapnya silahkan dinantikan besok~ Karena besok Akan Litte skip time ke main EVENT aja…

All: -_- AUTHOR NGAK GUNA

Litte: o Makasiiih~

All: Sweatdropped


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a RUSH!—SAVE YOUR LIFE!**

**.**

**MAIN SET!**

**ALL PAIRING—ALL PAIRING!**

**.**

**THRILLED situation! Many-Many-MANY—DUID bergeletak!—PLAK!**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**14-February-2012 **(a/n: -_- UDAH LEWAT! Jadi lanjutt dah~ wahahahahaha) HARI yang kini dinantikan! Pentas yang selama ini di tunggu-tunggu oleh para gadis, pria dan para orang pendendam sekalian~ Karena kapan lagi kalian akan mendapatkan kesempatan langka yang **SATU** ini! Bagi para **GADIS**—Kejar terus Pria Idaman kalian sampai ke ujung EROPA sekalipun dengan serangan Coklat-Coklat super manis dan Dahsyat yang kalian miliki—ralat—Super Manis dan **MENCEKAM** jiwa itu~ Sementara Para **PRIA**—khusus yang populer, bagi yang merasa kagak sih kalian harus sujud dan nangis terharu di depan Author ini—Bersiaplah untuk melarikan dari dari **CENGKRAMAN **maut nan menggenaskan dari serbuan **FANS FANATIK** yang kini tengah menggila dan berkeluyuran bebas mencari mangsa~Wahahahhahaha… sedangkan untuk para **PENDENDAM **sekalian—JANGAN CUMA NGEJOGROK BOY, GIRLS! Ini saat yang tepat untuk melancarkan aksi **BALAS DENDAM** kalian yang sudah pernah dikhianati Mantan! AYO KEJAR MEREKA! BUAT MEREKA PATUH DAN SIKSA MEREKA~

Tampak suasana baik di Junior ataupun Senior High SMA Domino sama-sama sunyi senyap tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali—Sepi layaknya Kuburan yang ada di samping SMA Author aja—Plak! Jangan bongkar AIB, Okay back to Story~ Tentu saja sepi karena mengingat ini adalah tanggal 14 FEBRUARY yang sangat dinantikan bagi Kaum HAWA setempat dan sederetannya-lah! Yang cowok kemana donk?—Tentunya mereka sembunyi! Menghadapi ribuan cewek dengan mata ganas dan senyum iblis itu—Brr, Ingin cepat mati saja orang itu…

"Disini kelihatan aman…" ucap Marik sambil celingak-celinguk melihat lorong kelas di lantai dua yang tampak sepi kepada 4 orang yang berbaris dibelakangnya layaknya sebuah kereta dan Marik adalah Komando mereka yang memberikan keadaan situasi pada keempatnya

"Hoammph~ Kenapa kita harus _stand by_ di tempat ini dari jam 4 subuh…" keluh Bakura sambil menguap kelelahan—BUSET! Rajin amad ke sekolah subuh-subuh! Murid yang TAULADAN sekali anda~ Bahkan Author aja yang harus _stand by _di Sekolah jam 6 pagi aja udah engap~ gimana jam 4 subuh?—Plak!

Yami mengucek-ucek matanya "Kalau ini tidak menyangkut hidup dan mati aku tidak akan pernah rela melakukan hal seperti ini…" gumamnya "Apa menurutmu yang lain sudah ada yang datang ke Sekolah mendahului kita?" tanya Yami pada Seto

"Entahlah… Bayangkan saja kalau kau salah satu Fans Idola terberatmu dan Ini satu-satunya cara untuk mendapat apa yang kau mau dari Idolamu tersebut…" sahut Seto seperti biasa dengan ekspresi datar tapi sebenernya di dalam dia sedang bertempur Pro and Kontra!

Atem dilain pihak tidak menanyakan hal apa-apa dan masih terdiam tanpa kata—Sepertinya nih satu orang masih setengah sadar dah! Harus _stand by_ dari jam 4 itu memang menguras stamina dan mengurangi mimpi indah yah~ Hiks… (a/n: TAT kembalikaaaann mimpiii indahkuuu~ *derita orang yang enak tidur tapi diganggu lantaran harus masuk sekolah pagi-pagi*)

**Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap…**

Bunyi langkah kelimanya layaknya Agent rahasia yang sedang melaksanakan Misi penting dengan _background song_ dari film _Mission Impossible_…

**Tap… Tap—Brugh~!**

Efek Domino yang berlaku lantaran Marik tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan membuat keempatnya salaing menubruk satu sama lain..

"Ngomong-Ngomong… Bagaimana keadaan Noa yang kita tinggalkan di gedung SMP?" tanya Marik dengan tampang _Innoncent_

"Grr—Siapa peduli! Anak itu punya IQ tinggi setingkat Seto! Dia pasti selamat!" gerutu Bakura sensi sambil mengelus dahinya

"Cepat jalan! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Gerbang akan dibuka 15 menit lagi" cetus Seto tidak mau membuang waktu lama-lama sebelum para rombongan gadis berisik layaknya monster itu menerjang dirinya

"Okay—Okay~" ucap Marik kemudian lanjut berjalan sambil mengamati kelas-kelas yang mereka lewati memastikan keadaan sepi sebelum kemudian melangkah dengan perlahan dan yang lain mengikuti

**Tap… Tap… Tapp-Bruk!**

"Kali ini apa lagi!" sekarang giliran Yami yang sensi menubruk Bakura yang bersaman dengan Bakura menubruk Seto yang membuatnya hampir saja terjatuh

Marik tercengir sambil menggaruk kepala "Ngomong-Ngomong kapan rombongan Hime kita akan datang?..."

Seto hanya bisa mendengus kesal sementara Bakura harus mengepalakan tangannya berusaha menahan amarah untuk tidak membuat keributan heboh di tempat ini yang beresiko dengan Nyawanya sendiri pada akhinya.

"…Mereka akan datang bersamaan dengan jam masuk sekolah! Sebaiknya cepat kita pergi!" sahut Atem yang sudah lelah dengan adegan tubrukan ini yang disebabkan oleh pertanyaan Marik yang sama sekali ngak bisa menyadari situasi genting seperti ini! Mereka bahkan belum sampai ke tempat persembunyian!

"Grr—Lebih baik aku saja yang ada di depan! Ini akan emmbuang waktu kalau ka uterus-terusan berhenti di tengah perjalanan!" seru Bakura langsung menyerobot berbaris di depan "Ayo cepat jalan.. Tujuan kita di lantai 3…" ucapnya

Dengan Komando yang kini digantikan oleh Bakura semuanya mulai kembali bergerak dengan harapan untuk cepat sampai ke tempat persembunyian dan selamat dari _event_ mengenaskan ini Tapi…

**Tap… Tap… Tapp—BRUAGH!**

Ngak ada bedanya juga karena kelimanya sama-sama terjatuh ke lantai lantaran Bakura entah kenapa kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga terjatuh menubruk Marik yang kemudian disusul oleh Seto melanjutkan ke Yami dan yang terakhir mengenai Atem

"KALI INI APA LAGI!" seru Seto, Yami dan Atem—Baru juga jalan udah jatoh lagi!

Bakura menunjuk ke depan dan kini pandangan ketiganya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang berdiri sedikit agak jauh dari mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh kemenangan sebelum ia berteria dengan suara yang melengking..

"KYAA~ SEMUANYAAAA~ AKU SUDAH MENEMUKAN MEREKA BERLIMAAAA~" ucapnya dan bersamaan dengan itu..

/_**Laporan bagi para Gadis… 5 Cowok Populer kita A.K.A Atem Sennen; Yami Sennen; Seto Kaiba; Marik Ishtar; dan Bakura Ishigami kini tepatnya berada di lantai 2 di depan ruangan BIO-5! Jangan disia-siakan kesempatan seperti INI!~…/**_

Tampaknya sudah ada yang menyusup masuk ke ruangan Siaran untuk memberitahukan semua informasi secara menyeluruh ke segala penjuru Sekolah—Kombinasi yang mengerikan dan lebih tepatnya kini mereka terjebak!

"LARIIIIII~" seru Bakura sontak beranjak berdiri disusul Yami, Seto, Atem dan Marik berlari ke depan melewati gadis itu yang masih memanggil kawan-kawan pasukkan perangnya

Kelimanya berlari layaknya seorang pencuri yang sedang dikerubungi massa—Pasalnya kini para gadis yang bersembunyi dari tempat mereka mulai bergerak menuju tempat idola mereka tersebut untuk mengepung mereka layaknya seekor tikus di dalam sebuah labirin!

"Apa ada yang tahu mereka juga mengambil alih ruangan penyiaran?" ucap Atem sambil berlari sekuat tenaga

Yami menggelengkan kepala "Kupikir mereka sudah merencanakan ini dibandingkan dengan kita…" sahut Yami di belakang Atem

"GAH! Bahkan mereka sudah menginap sehari sebelum acara ini dimulai!" ucap Bakura begitu melihat bekas tenda yang tepasang di belakang sekolah yang tampak terlihat dari jendela

"Err—Kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdiskusi…" deham Seto

"Yah—Jadi kini kemana kita akan pergi dengan—" ucapan Marik terputus

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Suara langkah yang sangat keras terdengar disusul oleh teriakan yang histeris dimana-mana—OMG! Inilah dia **SERANGAN PARA FANS GIRL** yang amat mendunia itu, Mereka membawa spanduk dan coklat di dalam keranjang juga berlari layaknya segerombolan Rubah yang kelaparan.

"Kyaaa~ Atem-Kun… Terimalah coklat darikuuuu~" seru para Fans dari si sulung Sennen yang satu ini yang menamai diri mereka dengan '**Ate D'King Sennen**' karena memang pada dasarnya Atem adalah pemimpin sekolah sekaligus ketua OSIS yang ter-_hot_ di mata para gadis

**Glek!** Atem menelan ludah sebelum kemudian menambah kecepatan berlarinya tidak mau sampai mereka berhasil mendapatkan dan mengeroyoki dirinya—Sepertinya ia harus memendam ras iri pada para cowok yang tidak populer dan tidak begitu dikenal yang selamat pada acara ini

"YAMII-KUNN~ JADILAH KEKASIHKU~ MAKANLAH COKLATKU—HONEY…" seru kali ini Fans seorang Yami Sennen yang menamai Club mereka dengan '** Yam's LO-VER!**'

"Gah! MINGGIR~! MINGGIR~!" seru Yami kalang kabut berlari semakin kencang menjauhi suara-suara tersebut ini bukan acara yang menyenangkan sesuai apa yang ditulis di selebaran—seharusnya mereka menggantinya dengan acara yang MENGGUNCANG antara hidup dan mati seseorang

Sementara Atem dan Yami sudah ngebut duluan jauh di depan—Seto yang masih berlari dengan Duo Bakura and Marik di depan kini terpaksa harus menghadapi deru teriakan Fans-Fans mereka yang ngak kalah Fanatiknya dengan Yami dan Atem sendiri~ Eh—Ternyata Bakura dan Marik tenar juga yah di sekolah~ Wahaahhaahhaha~ Fans mereka pada imut-imut and girly gitu—Mungkin karena mereka pingin tampil jauh lebih Imut disbanding Ryou dan Malik kali yah?

"SETO~ JADIKAN AKU ISTRIMU~" seru salah satu Fans Seto dengan mantap—Busett niat Kawin di usia dini dia! Kayak pernikahan Dini aja

"WHAT THE HELL! BERMIMPILAH GADIS PICISAN!" seru Seto Kaiba Emosi tingkat tinggi—Dia pikir dia itu siapa seenak jidad nyuruh kawin! Gini-Gini dia udah ngerencanain kalau dia bakal kawin dengan—ehemm—dan memesan rencana Honeymoon yang mewah dengan—ehemm—Kira-kira siapa tuh?

"KURA-KUN~"

"MARIK-KUN~"

Bakura dan Marik langsung ngebut kecepatan kilat hampir menyusul Atem dan Yami juga Seto yang kini kelimanya mulai berlari keliling koridor lantai dua hanya untuk mencari pintu keluar untuk turun ke lantai 1 untuk selanjutnya disusun dengan rencana lagi untuk bisa selamat—GOD! Apa mereka bisa selamat dan melihat hari esok—Plak!

"GAH! KEMANA MALIK-HIMEKU! SEHARUSNYA DIA DATANG MEMBAWAKANKU COKLAT!" seru Marik

Bakura menatap tajam Marik "KAU PIKIR HANYA KAU YANG MENDERITA!"

"CIH! Aku tidak menduga aku harus mengharapkan _Puppy_-ku yang satu itu untuk datang menyelamatkanku…" desah Seto yang merasa harkat derajatnya turun kalau Joey menyelamatkannya di situasi seperti ini

"Mungkin saja Yugi dan yang lainnya masih ada di dalam perjalanan menuju kesini—Kita harus bisa mengulur waktu kemudian memberikan coklat pada mereka…." Sahut Yami

"Pertama kita cari tempat persembunyian baru…" ucap Atem kemudian mendapatkan sebuah ide "… Ikuti aku…" tambahnya sambil berlari kedepan dan tampak semuanya mengikuti dari belakang meskipun tidak tahu menahu apa yang direncanakan Atem saat ini

**Inilah kesengsaraan cowok Populer di SMA DOMINO—**Nah bagaimana dengan Nasib Sekolah sebelah yah?

~Junior High School~

**Drap… Drap… Drap…**

Langkah terburu-buru disusul dengan nafas yang terengah-engah menghiasi lorong kelas yang kini dipenuhi oleh teriakan-teriakan aneh dari berbagai penjuru tempat—Sepertinya acara sudah berlangsung lama dimulai di dalam gedung SMP yang satu ini! Ada suara tawa seorang gadis yang berhasil mendapatkan cowok idamannya takluk di depan matanya ada juga yang berhasil menangkap mantan pacarnya untuk balas dendam—bla,bla,bla,bla~ Kini Noa sedang berada dalam situasi yang super MENEGANGKAN!

"Noa-Kun~"

"Noa-Kun~"

"Noa-Kun~"

Dimana-mana terdengar suara gadis yang menyerukan atau memanggil namanya dengan suara lembut tetapi juga menggoda seakan mereka ingin merayunya untuk datang pada mereak—Jangan sampai gegabah Noa—Ingat kau harus menunggu Moku dan—dan—segera bebas dari sangkar ini untuk kemudian mengajaknya ke tempat lain dan mereka bisa-bisa… menghabiskan waktu bersama! Lagipula itu tujuan Valentine kali ini kan? Ayolah—Waktu! Cepatlah berjalan dan bawa Moku kemari ke hadapannya…

"Hah… Hah…" Noa kini bersembunyi di ruangan teater di balik tirai besar diatas panggung—ruangan ini gelap dan cocok untuk tempatnya bersembunyi setidaknya sampai suara-suara tersebut menjauhi dirinya dan juga tempat ini baru ia akan keluar dan mencari Moku memastikan ia sudah datang atau belum…

~ Senior Girls~

"Huaammm… Aku masih mengantuk…" keluh Laksmi di depan gerbang sekolah bersama Yugi, Malik, Ryou dan Joey yang sepertinya mereka datang terlamabat dari yang direncanakan

"Laksmi kau sudah tidur selama 9 jam kemarin…" sahut Malik melihat Laksmi dengan tatapan tidak percaya "…Kita juga telat 15 menit karena menunggumu dan Joey yang susah sekali dibangunkan…" tambahnya

"Hei! Aku sedang bermimpi indah saat itu!" rengek Joey "Ah~ Mimpiku yang indah itu kini harus terganggu!" sungutnya diakui oleh anggukkan kepala dari Laksmi yang menyetujui perkataan Joey tersebut

"Err—Apa kalian pikir Yami dan yang lainnya akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Yugi cemas

Laksmi mengangkat bahu "Oh—Ayolah, Yugi… Mereka berlima laki-laki, tentunya mereka akan baik-baik saja…" sahutnya santai

Malik langsung berseru "Laksmi! Kau jangan bersikap santai seperti itu~ Mungkin saat ini mereka sedang sekarat menunggu bantuang dari kita menghadapi cengkraman maut para Fans-Fans itu~" ucapnya mendramatisir "Marik-ku pasti ketakutan disana~"

Semuanya hanya ber-sweatdropped mendengar ucapan melodramatisir Malik—sepertinya Malik memiliki kemampuan bakat dalam memainkan drama OPERA SABUN~ Kelima gadis itu kini memasuki halaman sekolah yang tampak para cowok berlarian kesana kemari dengan para gadis yang mengejar mereka atau bahkan para pasangan yang jadi-secara-terpaksa keluar dari gerbang sekolah untuk selanjutnya menghabiskan waktu bersama…

Ryou melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri "Aku takut…" gumamnya pelan menggandeng tangan Yugi gemetaran "Bagaimana kalau mereka juga akan mengejar kita Yugi?" tanyanya khawatir

"Aku… juga… Tidak tahu, Ryou…" jawab Yugi sama takutnya

Joey langsung tertawa kecil "Jangan khawatir—Lagipula pasti Laksmi yang akan dikejar-kejar oleh para cowok itu~ Selanjutnya kita akan aman-aman saja…"

Laksmi memandang Joey dengan wajah miris "Apa maksudnya dengan aku yang dikejar-kejar para cowok sekelas itu—Joey?"

Malik menepuk bahu Laksmi "Yah—Well, kau kan Populer Laksmi~ Sama seperti Atem kau juga punya Fans Club yang sangat banyak~"

"Benar! Sementara kami berempat tidak punya~" tambah Joey girang "Jadi—Selamat berjuang!" seru Joey kini mengepalkan tangan memberikan semangat

Laksmi hanya menggeleng kepala—Malik di lain pihak kini malah celingukan mencari sosok Marik-Honey tercinta yang tak kunjung kelihatan rimbanya… Kemanaaaa—Kemanaaa—Kemanaa? Ku harus mencari kemanaaa—PLAK! Malah dangdutan gratis!

"Aku tidak bisa melihat Honey-ku dimana-mana~" ucap Malik panic "Jangan-Jangan sesuatu terjadi pada mereka—Apa mungkin mereka sudah diambil cewek lain?—GAH! MARIK-HONEY~ AKU DATANG~" seru Malik langsung berlari memasuki gedung sekolah

"Malik! Tungguu~" ucap Joey berlari menyusul diikuti oleh Yugi dan Ryou juga Laksmi yang ada di belakang berlarian satu sama lain untuk menyusul langkah Malik yang terkesan sangat cepat—karena make _noose_ kali yah?

**Other's Side**

"…"

"…Bisa jelaskan kenapa kita harus bersembunyi di…" ucap Seto menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap miris disekitar ruangan—Sebenarnya mereka saat ini dimana yah?

"Kurasa ini tempat yang aman untuk sementara bersembunyi…" sahut Yami

Atem hanya berdeham sambil menyandarkan diri di Loker sambil melirik Marik dan Bakura yang sedang memulai aksi jahil mereka seperti memasukkan perangkap-perangkap aneh kedalam masing-masing Loker melewati Loker yang berisikan papan nama 'Ryou B' dan 'Malik I' tentunya—Waits!?

"Yah—Untuk sementara tidak akan ada yang mencurigai kita bersembunyi di _ruangan ganti wanita_…" ucap Atem pada akhirnya

Seto meliriknya tajam "Jadi ini ide bagus yang kau bilang barusan—Sembunyi di tempat kotor dan aneh seperti ini!" sahut Seto tidak terima meskipun kini ia sedang berdiri menyandar di depan Loker milik Joey—Eh, kagak diintip aja isinya?

"…..Dibandingkan kita harus keluar dan memiliki nasib yang sama dengan para pasangan terpaksa itu…" tambah Yami pasrah tidak ingin membayangkan dirinya melewati gerbang sekolah kini dengan gadis lain selain Yugi

"Hee—Kupikir karena ini Loker ganti Malik-Hime menyimpan baju-bajunya disini~" ucap Marik yang _out Topic!_ Kini membuka lebar-lebar Loker ganti milik Malik yang bukannya berisi baju-baju ganti dan semacam itulah melainkan penuh berisi Komik dan Novel-Novel beraneka genre—Sepertinya Marik menggunakkan kesempatan ini untuk membuka dan menyelidiki sesuatu—Fufufu siapa tahu ada benda menarik di Loker Hime kesayangannya

Keempat yang lain malah ber-sweatdropped ria sekaligus iri karena Marik bisa membuka kombinasi Loker milik Malik—Itu disebabkan oleh factor Password Malik yang terlalu gampang ditebak! Seto kemudian berbalik dan membuka Loker milik Joey tanpa menggunakkan kombinasi sedikitpun—Ini karena Joey sering lupa mengunci Lokernya sendiri, lebih gampang kan? Well—Bertumpuk dan berbungkus-bungkus permen dan makanan kecil kini keluar dari Loker Joey tersebut… Ini loker ganti atau gudang makanan yah?

"Sepertinya Joey menyimpan harta karunnya di Loker ini…" ucap Seto memandang makanan-makanan yang sudah tidak muat di Loker itu dan jumblahnya sudah sangat banyak sehingga penuh untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam Loker

"Hehehehe~ Kenapa kalian tidak mencoba saja membuka Loker yang lain…" ajak Marik pada Atem, Yami dan Bakura yang masih terdiam saja tidak melakukan apa-apa

Bakura mendengus "Cih—Jangan samakan aku dengan Penguntit rendah sepertimu…" ucapnya tidak ingin melakukan aksi rendahan seperti Seto dan Marik kemudian mengetuk pintu Loker mirik Ryou dan…

**Bruk… Brukk… Brukk…**

"…."

"…"

"Err—Apa yang kira-kira disimpan Ryou di dalam sana?" ucap Yami sedikit curiga dengan barang-barang di Loker Ryou yang menimbulakan suara jatuh layaknya bom itu

"…Biarkan saja" sahut Bakura yang sebenarnya juga penasaran—Apa Ryou menyimpan Bom atau tumpukan besi yang berat di dalam Loker? "Daripada memusingkan hal yang tidak berguna lebih baik kita harus segera mencari dimana Ryou dan yang lainnya—Mungkin mereka sudah sampai di sekolah…" ucap Bakura

"Ide yang bagus—Tapi bagaimana caranya kita bisa lolos dari intaian para gadis-gadis itu… Mereka punya berbagai cara untuk menyalurkan informasi dari satu ke yang lainnya.." sahut Atem

Yami mengangguk "… Ditambah lagi mereka mengambil alih ruangan penyiaran dan begitu juga dengan ruangan pengawas di sekolah ini…"

"…Berarti Cuma ada satu kata untuk situasi seperti ini…" sahut Seto sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada "… Kita benar-benar terjebak…" tambahnya

~The Junior High~

Suasana SMP DOMINO saat ini hampir sama dengan kata KIAMAT DUNIA 2012—Kenapa? Well situasinya tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang terjadi di SMA DOMINO sendiri bahkan semua siswa yang tidak beruntung sama saja menderitanya—kecuali…

"Hemm… Noa sekarang dimana ya?" gumam Mokuba berjalan mengelilingi koridor sekolah dengan aman dan tentram lho? Kok bisa?

Ehemmm—sepertinya Mokuba terbebas dari jeratan Fans-Fans laki-laki yang mengidolakannya karena kau tahu kan? Seto Kaiba pasti tidak akan pernah rela sesuatu terjadi pada adik kesayangannya ini sehingga membuat ultimatum sebelum event dimulai—Bagi siapapun yang menyentuh, menyakiti, dan apapun itu terhadap adiknya Mokuba Kaiba, maka orang itu akan mendapat kosekuensi yang sangat berat hidup atau mati sekalipun!

**GLEK!** Tentunya mendengar hal itu para Fans Mokuba memiliki kulit yang putih pucat karena nyawa mereka juga yang akan menjadi taruhannya nanti—sehingga kelompok Fans tersebut membatalkan niatnya untuk menyerbu Mokuba—BERUNTUNG sekali kau Moku~ kau harus berterima kasih pada Seto-Nii…

~Senior High~

**Tap… Tap… Tap…**

"Suasananya sepi sekali…" gumam Yugi melihat sekeliling ruang kelas bergandengan tangan dengan Ryou

"Dimana Marik-Honey~" ucap Malik sambil celingukan kesana kemari mencari sosok Marik

Laksmi dan Joey dilain pihak hanya memandang disekeliling mereka—Suasana di dalam sangat berbeda seperti yang diluar, ruangan begitu sepi tanpa adanya satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan didalamnya…Mungkin para cowok yang diincar sedang bersembunyi di dalam sini dan menjaga suasana tetap tenang agar para Fans mereka tidak berhasil menemukannya.

"Mungkin saja mereka masih bersembunyi disuatu tempat di sekitar sini…" ucap Laksmi "…Tempat ini luas dan juga sunyi, kurasa tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi—terutama untuk lima orang populer di sekolah…" tambahnya

Joey tertawa "Mungkin saat ini Seto sudah babak belur olh Fans-Fansnya itu… dan seterusnya dia akan memintaku untuk menolongnya~ Fufufufufu…" sambil tertawa iblis Joey membayangkan Seto akan sujud di depannya memintanya untuk menolongnya dengan background Seto Kaiba menggunakan wajah memelas di depannya—Walah Joey~

Marik bertopang dagu "Humph—Akan susah jadinya kalau mereka lari dari para Fans sementara kita mengejar mereka yang belum tahu dimana keberadaannya…" Analisis yang bagus dari seorang Malik! Tumben-tumbenan otaknya kerja nih! "…Mungkin mereka ada di ruang OSIS~"

Ryou mengangguk "…Mungkin saja mereka sudah ada disana, Kura juga sering bersembunyi disana untuk bolos pelajaran…" ucap Ryou—waduh! Ketahuan juga yah AIB jeleknya si Bakura, ckckck~

"Okay—Ruang OSIS ada di lantai 2 jadi…" ucap Laksmi mengawali "Kita kesana menggunakan lift saja…" tambahnya

Kelimanya mengangguk setuju kemudian berlari menuju Lift—Tujuan mereka adalah Ruang OSIS SMA Domino, mungkin satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman untuk persembunyian 5 orang populer se-SMA itu. Tapi emang bener kelima cowok populer itu ada disana?

**Other's Side**

Masih di Ruang Ganti Wanita—Kini Atem, Yami, Bakura, Marik dan Seto mulai menyusun rencana layaknya rapat KMB zaman Belanda dahulu dengan Seto Kaiba sebagai moderator rapat dan juga otak siasat rencana ini.

"Jadi—Ini posisi kita sekarang di Ruang Ganti…" ucap Seto menerangkan pada keempat orang itu "Para Fans mungkin menduga kita bersembunyi di luar area sekolah sehingga mungkin setengah dari mereka pergi untuk menjaga area di luar sekolah—yang berarti buruk kalau sampai kita kesana Tapi juga sama buruknya karena mungkin saja mereka mengetatkan penjagaan di beberapa tempat yang sudah mereka yakini sebagai tempat persembunyian kita di dalam area sekolah…"

Atem menaikan alis "Jadi maksudmu kita harus menunggu disini selamanya begitu, Seto?"

"NGAK TERIMA! Bagaimana nasib Hime kalau kita ngak segera keluar dari sini!" sahut Marik ogah tinggal diruangan ini lebih lama lagi

Seto berdeham "Yah—Kita memang terjebak disini… Tapi aku punya strategi…" ucapnya dengan mata yang berkilat serius "Ruang OSIS… satu-satunya tempat teraman dan mungkin juga satu-satunya ruangan dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat disini, Tapi kalau kita berhasil masuk ke ruang tersebut—"

Atem langsung memotong pembicaraan Seto karena hal ini berkaitan dengan ruangan OSIS yang adalah wilayahnya, Ia tahu betul apa saja yang ada di ruangan tersebut karena dia Ketua OSIS-nya "Disana ada ruangan Komando Khusus dengan akses CCTV di berbagai sekolah dengan kata lain… Kalau para gadis itu menggunakan CCTV untuk mengakses dimana kita berada, kita juga bisa mengakses dimana Laksmi dan yang lainnya saat ini di sekolah…"

"Tepat sekali, Atem…" sahut Seto

Yami menggelengkan kepala "Lalu—Bagaimana caranya kita kesana kalau penjagaan diruangan tersebut sangat ketat seperti apa yang kau jelaskan? Mungkin kita akan tertangkap duluan sebelum berhasil memasuki ruangan…" sahut Yami

Bakura mengangguk "Lagipula 5 melawan sekelompok monster cewek yang berbaris disana itu sudah terdengar cukup buruk…"

Atem menyeringai iblis saat ini ia tidak lagi mementingkan hal-hal yang seperti Fans yang akan mengerubunginya nanti—yang ia pikirkan adalah untuk mendapatkan jalannya secara cepat menuju Laksmi dan kawan-kawannya "Kita ini Laki-Laki… Apa susahnya melawan mereka yang hanyalah seorang gadis…" ucap Atem mengawali kemudian beranjak berdiri menghampiri loker milik Laksmi di depannya "…Lagipula kita punya senjata yang kita butuhkan untuk mengatasi mereka disini…" tambahnya lagi kali ini sedang mengutak atik sandi yang terpasang disana dengan santainya '4-7-3' Dan dengan gampangnya pintu loker tersebut terbuka dengan senyum kepuasan tertampang di wajah seorang Atem Sennen "Ternyata kata sandinya masih belum diubah…" gumamnya sambil mengamati barang-barang yang ada di dalam loker

"Err… Senjata? Kau pikir kita akan melawan gadis-gadis itu dengan barang-barang aneh di loker ini huh?—Kau sudah kehilangan akalmu Atem…" sahut Bakura ngak percaya dia bakal melawan tumpukan Fans girl itu dengan barang aneh yang ada di loker ganti ini yang sudah dipastikan _notabene_-nya adalah pakaian wanita (?) dan Novel aneh (?) juga sekarung makanan snack (?)

"Lagipula memangnya apa yang disimpan Laksmi di dalam Lokernya yang bisa kita gunakan—Mungkin sama saja tidak bergunanya dengan apa yang ada di laci Joey dan Marik…" sahut Yami

"Hei! Barang-barang Hime-ku sangat berguna! Kita bisa menggunakannya untukk melempar gadis-gadis itu—Apalagi buku novel yang tebal ini…" ucap Marik sambil mengangkat buku _**Harry Potter and the Deathly hallows **_yang tebalnya 1000 halaman—WAH! Bakal digoreng si Marik kalo ketahuan Edisi Harry Potter-nya si Malik berkurang di dalam Loker

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan 2 orang idiot dan saudara kembarmu itu… Tidak akan ada hal yang berguna di L—!" ucapan Seto terputus begitu melihat Atem mengeluarkan stick baseball dari dalam loker—bukan stick baseball biasanya karena stick ini dilapisi oleh besi mengkilap

Atem mengamati stick baseball tersebut sebelum kemudian melemparnya kesamping merasa barang ini tidak berguna untuk digunakan kemudian mencari lagi apa yang ada di dalam, dan megeluarkan barang yang tidak sesuai dengan kebutuhannya seperti tali tambang (?), kait pengikat (?), semprotan aneh yang entah apa isinya, berbagai tongkat (?) dan selanjutnya masih banyak lagi… sementara keempat orang dibelakangnya menatap curiga loker Laksmi yang menyimpan ratusan benda-benda aneh di dalamnya…

"…Sebenarnya apa yang disimpan Laksmi di dalam lokernya itu…" gumam Yami melihat Atem kini mengeluarkan pisau dapur dari dalam loker—lho?

Bakura menggeleng "Taruhan—Pasti dia juga menyimpan bom rakitan di dalam lokernya itu…"

Pada akhirya setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya Atem menemukan sesuatu yang cukup gunanya untuk Misi kali ini—Ia menunjukkan sekotak besar berisi benda berwarna-warni berbentuk bulat seperti bola golf dan sebuah semprotan misterius "Dan… Ini senjata kita…" ucapnya menjelaskan

Keempat orang lainnya memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti "…Benda aneh apa itu?" ucap mereka di waktu bersamaan

**Back to Girls**

"H-Hatchii!" tiba-tiba saja Laksmi bersin ditempat, tepatnya kini kelima cewek yang satu ini sudah berada di lantai 2 dalam perjalanan menuju ruang OSIS tapi…

Yugi memandang Laksmi "Kau tidak apa-apa Laksmi?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir

Laksmi menggeleng "Entahlah Yugi… Sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu—Seperti seseorang sudah mengutak-atik barang milikku…"gumamnya pelan

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa Laksmi—Yang lebih tepatnya mungkin saja saat ini Atem sedang memanggil namamu di suatu tempat—Itu sebuah pertanda Laksmi~" ucap Malik sambil menyenggol bahu Laksmi

Joey mengangguk "Benar-Benar… Siapa tahu saja mungkin Atem sedang dikerumuni banyak gadis saat ini dan—!" ucapan Joey terputus

**Drap…! Drap…! Drap…!**

Suara langkah kaki yang terdegar begitu jelas di depan mereka, masing-masing baik Yugi, Ryou, Joey dan Malik langsung saja bersembunyi di belakang Laksmi—Wah, kayak tameng aja nih?

Langkah kaki itu berasal dari rombongan siswa laki-laki yang _notabene _-nya adalah cowok-cowok peringkat di masing-masing kelas kini mengguakan ikat kepala berwarna putih dan mengenakan seragam sekolah sambil membawa bonquet bunga yang tebal juga spanduk yang bertuliskan '**We Heart LaksmiHolic**' disertai dengan '**LaksmiHolic our Queen**' tentunya mata Laksmi terbelalak melihat jumblah laki-laki itu—mungkin setengah dari angkatan senior dan junior kini berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ssst… sudah kubilang pasti Laksmi yang bakal jadi sasaran heboh…" ucap Malik dan Joey sambil manggut-manggut

"L-Laksmi… Bagaimana ini?" tanya Yugi dengan nada bergetar melihat kerumunan para siswa itu

"Lady Laksmi~ Kami sudah menunggu untuk saat seperti ini…" ucap para kerumunan itu dengan semangat "Di Event ini kami akan membuktikan bahwa kamilah yang jauh lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan anda~! Jadilah pasangan kami dengan hadiah coklat super mewah ini…" ucapnya dengan kobaran api yang membara

**Glek!**

Joey dan Malik langsung menarik tangan Yugi dan juga Ryou membawa mereka menjauh dari Lokasi mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi kalau mereka berdiam diri lebih lama lagi meninggalkan Laksmi yang kini berdiri sendirian sambil menghela napas frustasi.

"... Maaf aku tidak berminat…" jawab Laksmi singkat kepada para Fansnya sebelum kemudian berjalan menghampiri turunan tangga "…Sampai jumpa…" tambahnya lagi sebelum kemudian melompat turun

"SEGERA KEJAR! Jangan sampai LADY LAKSMI LOLOS!" seru para kelompok itu kemudian mulai memecah barisan dan menuruni tangga mengejar objek dan target incaran mereka yang tidak lain adalah Laksmi yang kini berlari menghindar dari para pengejarnya

"LADY LAKSMI~ TERIMALAH COKLAT DARI KAMI~" seru mereka

Laksmi tetap berlari tak tentu arah "GAH! Terkunci!" gerutu Laksmi frustasi mengetahui satu-satunya jalan keluar dikunci dan terpaksa ia harus mengambil jalan memutar menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3 dengan kejaran para laki-laki fans miliknya yang kini melemparnya dengan coklat beraneka ragam—sepertinya mereka ingin Laksmi memakan coklat itu meskipun jaraknya masih jauh dijangkau "…Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak mau kesekolah tadi pagi…" gumamnya lagi sambil terus berlari

"CEPAT UMUMKAN DI RUANG SIARAN~ Beritakan hal ini pada Fans yang ada di luar…" seru seseorang di depan Laksmi yang langsung berlari tapi sebelum ia bisa berlari Laksmi meleparkan sepatunya yang membuat pemuda itu langsung terjatuh terpeleset kelantai

"Ups—Maaf…" ucap Laksmi innoncent pada pemuda itu yang kini langsung passed out di lantai tidak bisa menunaikan tugasnya memberitakan hal ini kepada bidang penyiaran dan tentu saja akan berakibat buruk untuk dirinya juga Yugi dan yang lain—Oh well, sekarang masalahnya adalah… Bagaimana caranya ia lolos dari para laki-laki maniak ini?

_/__** Perhatiann… Perhatiaa—HEI! APA MAU KALIAN KESINI!/**_

_**/Srk-Srk… Berikan MIKE itu pada kami—Kalian sudah terlalu memonopoli acara ini/**_

_**/**__**LAKI-LAKI ITU HARUS MENGALAH PADA PEREMPUAN—INI TIDAK ADIL srrkhhshh—KYAAA! KECOA~/**_

_**/Okay—TARGET UTAMA UNTUK HARI INI! JANGAN BIARKAN QUEEN OF PERFECTION LOLOS DARI TANGAN KITA! Saat ini Laksmi Vichilicious sudah berada di tangan kita 'LaksmiHolic FC' kami butuh para Member yang tersisa untuk membantu mengepung DIVA kita yang satu ini… LAKSMI HOLIC! Segera berkumpul di lantai 3 secepatnya~!/**_

"Jadi mereka sudah bekerja sama—Oh, Man!" keluh Laksmi sweatdropped mendengar siaran itu, kini ia sedang bersembunyi di LAB tepatnya dibawah meja dimana para pengikutnya kini sedang sibuk mencari-carinya disekitar luar ruangan "…Kalau begini caranya aku harus cepat –cepat menemukan Ate…" pikirnya lagi sambil bertopang dagu "…Tapi bagaimana dengan Yugi dan yang lainnya?"

**Other's Side**

_**/Okay—TARGET UTAMA UNTUK HARI INI! JANGAN BIARKAN QUEEN OF PERFECTION LOLOS DARI TANGAN KITA! Saat ini Laksmi Vichilicious sudah berada di tangan kita 'LaksmiHolic FC' kami butuh para Member yang tersisa untuk membantu mengepung DIVA kita yang satu ini… LAKSMI HOLIC! Segera berkumpul di lantai 3 secepatnya~!/**_

"Yupe, Sepertinya kita sudah berhasil mendapatkan dimana lokasi mereka saat ini…" ucap Marik mendengar siaran tersebut

Atem mengangguk "Tampaknya juga—Laksmi mendapat masalah yang sama seperti kita.." ucapnya kemudian "Kita harus cepat bergerak—!" sahutnya sambil mendobrak pintu ruangan di depan mereka yang tadinya terkunci hingga terbuka lebar dengan bagian samping pintu yang sedikit rusak akibat tendangan tadi

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Kalau Laksmi ada di lantai 3, dimana Yugi dan yang lainnya—mereka tidak memberitakan Yugi dan juga Ryou atau Malik di tempat yang sama dengan Laksmi…" ucap Yami

"Mungkin saja Yugi dan Ryou sudah pergi meninggalkan Laksmi mengurusi masalahnya sendiri—Mereka pasti bersama Hime dan Pacar Seto yang hyper itu…" sahut Marik

Bakura mengepalkan tangannya sambil menyeringai mengerikan "Kalau sampai salah satu dari Fans itu sampai menyentuh Ryou ataupun membuatnya ketakutan—Aku akan mencabik-cabik mereka saat itu juga…" ucapnya

"Justru kau sendiri yang akan membuatnya ketakutan _phsco_…" sahut Seto datar

**Drap! Drapp! Drapp! Drapp~**

"Atem-Sama~" seru sebuah suara menyeruak keluar dari dalam ruangan yang ternyata adalah Fans-Fans Atem yang sudah bersembunyi

Bakura, Seto, Yami dan Marik yang tadi sempat ingin mengikuti Atem masuk ke dalam sekarang mengurungkan iat mereka lantaran jumblah Fans Atem yang keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka berjumblah 20 orang mengelilingi si Sulung Sennen itu sendirian—menolongnya? 20 lawan 5? Kau ingin cari mati, ya?

"…Semoga dia kembali hidup-hidup…" ucap keempatnya kompak

Dilain pihak, Atem yang mengetahui posisi kritisnya saat ini hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepala—sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Disaat seperti ini ia berada dalam situasi yang memojokan sementara ia harus cepat bergegas ke lantai 3 menyusul Laksmi yang sepertinya juga masih berurusan dengan para laki-laki maniak itu.. Untungnya ia sudah mengambil beberapa barang yang berguna di ruangan loker sebelumnya—mungkin inilah saatnya untuk mencoba, Maka dengan segera Atem merogoh sakunya mengambil benda bulat berbentuk bola itu kemudian melemparnya disudut ruangan..

**BOOFF!**

Seluruh ruangan ditutupi asap tebal—Yami, Bakura, Seto dan Marik hanya bisa tercengang melihat kejadian aneh tersebut kemudian tersadar kembali begitu melihat Atem yang keluar dari asap tebal tersebut

"Kita cari jalan lain ke lantai 3… mungkin Lift bisa membantu disaat seperti ini…" ucapnya pada Yami kemudian berlari diikuti keempat orang dibelakangnya

Yami memandangi kembarannya itu dengan heran "Menurutmu darimana Laksmi mendapatkan benda-benda aneh itu-huh?" ucapnya

"Entahlah—aku sendiri juga tidak tahu…" jawab Atem sekedarnya saja

Bakura berdecak "Apa kau pikir dia juga punya sebuah Bom untuk meledakan para Fans-Fans penganggu itu?"

"Kalau dia menyimpannya di Lokernya—Aku sudah akan mengambilnya daritadi!" ucap Marik dibelakang Bakura

"… Belok kiri—Kita ambil jalan memutar…" ucap Seto menunjuk arah sebaliknya

**~Laksmi~**

"Hah… Hah… Haaahh…" Kini Laksmi sedang menyandar tembok dengan napas yang tidak beraturan dikarenakan ia harus berlarian kesana kemari hanya untuk menghindari terkaman para Fans Fanatiknya itu

**Pip! Pip!**

Sesuatu berdering di saku roknya, Laksmi merogoh saku roknya kemudian mengeluarkan handphonenya mendapati sebuah E-Mail yang baru saja dikirimkan tepat padanya, Ia menekan tombol untuk membuka E-Mail baru tersebut..

* * *

**From: Maliks-CuteHoney yahoo. co. id**

**Subject: Valentine**

**HA! Sudah kubilang kann~ Hhe.. Btw, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Laksmi? Aku dan yang lain butuh bantuamu disiniiiii~ Fans-Fans anak perempuan yang MENYUSAHKAN itu menghalangi jalaaannn kamiii T3T MARIK-my prince kuuuu~**

* * *

Laksmi mengeryitkan alis membaca E-Mail tersebut—Saat ini ia juga sedang diliputi masalah yang sangat besar! Dan tentunya E-Mail dari Malik sama sekali tidak membantunya keluar dari apapun…Lagipula jika hipotesisnya benar, Atem dan yang lainnya tidak akan bersembunyi disana kalau mereka tahu para gadis itu akan menjaga tempat itu dengan ketat…

"Disaat seperti ini…" ucap Laksmi menghela napas "…Seharusnya aku membawa keluar semua alat-alat yang kusimpan di Loker untuk mengatasi mereka…" tambahnya sebelum kemudian menaruh kembali handphonenya dan kembali berlari menuruni tangga merasa para Fans-nya saat ini sedang teralihkan dengan Semprotan pemadam kebakaran dan pipa air yang menyala di LAB Bahasa (?)

~**Yugi and Others~**

"Bagaimana, Malik?" tanya Joey pada Malik yang masih memegangi handphonenya sambil berjalan mengitari lantai 2

Malik menggeleng "Mungkin saat ini Laksmi sudah tertangkap…" ucapnya simple

Yugi terlihat panic "La-Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tenanglah Yugi, Kita kan tidak sepopuler sepupumu itu—Jadi kita tidak usah takut dikejar-kejar secara besar-besaran seperti dia…" sahut Joey santai sambil tercengir khas "…Untuk satu hal aku bersyukur tidak memiliki Fans yang menakutkan seperti itu… Hahaha~"

Malik mengembungkan pipinya terlihat sebal "Humph—Entah kenapa aku jadi iri dengan Laksmi… Dia dikejar-kejar sambil dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Lady', kalau saja Laksmi tidak bersama Atem mungkin dia bisa menjadi Ratu anak laki-laki dan memerintah seisi sekolah! Aku juga MAU!"

Ketiga orang yang mendengarkan ucapan Malik tersebut hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria lantaran merasa aneh dengan jalan pemikiran Malik saat ini—sesaat sebelumnya ia merasa senang tidak memiliki Fans tapi sekarang dia malah ingin memiliki Fans yang sama banyaknya dengan Laksmi hanya karena ingin menjadi Ratu Sekolah sejagat?—Bagai air di daunt alas kau itu nak,nak…

"Err… Malik, bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ingin memiliki Fans seperti Laksmi sesaat yang lalu?" tanya Ryou hati-hati

"Yah… Memang sih… Tapiii kaaann~" ucap Malik di dramatisir

Keduanya melangkah lagi kali ini menuju tangga hendak menuruninya untuk sampai di lantai 1 tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, langkah keempatnya berhenti lantaran barisan sekelompok laki-laki kini berada di hadapan mereka… Tidak seperti Fans Laksmi yang heboh, para kelompok ini malah menggunakan baju imut dengan telinga kucing dikepala mereka membawa sekeranjang coklat yang unik dan manis dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat membara

"MALIK-HIME~ Kami datang untuk menjemput anda menuju singgasana kebesaran anda dalam jamuan makan malam mewah ALA Spanyol di Restoran mewah yang pernah ada.." ucap mereka dengan kompak "…Ikutlah dengan kami, Malik-Hime yang terhormat…"

Joey, Yugi dan Ryou mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dengan wajah ketakutan sementara Malik masih berdiri diam di posisinya.

"Ssst—Malik, Hallooo~ Bukankah saatnya kita kabur dari tempat ini…" ucap Joey berbisik-bisik

Malik justru mengabaikan ucapan Joey dan malah dengan semangatnya mengatakan "Apa kalian ini FANS-FANS-ku?" ucap Malik dengan mata berkilat memandangi barisan para Fansnya

Semuanya mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan "KAMI ADALAH **'OHIME-SAMA, MALIK DAISUKI DESU'** sebuah Fans yang diciptakan dengan Para anggota yang berjumblah 200 orang hanya untuk mengagumi dirimu seorang selama ini Malik-Hime~"

"BENARKAAHH~?" ucap Malik lagi dengan mata bersinar cemerlang

Yugi dan Ryou hanya bisa menatap Malik dengan tatapan mata yang khawatir tapi juga bercampur dengan kegelisahan lantaran Malik tidak kunjung juga melarikan diri dari terkaman para Fansnya itu

"TENTU SAJA BENAR MALIK-HIME~"

Malik menopang dagu kemudian mengeluarkan handphonenya mengetik bebrapa kata di keypad handphonenya—mari kita intip sekilas…

* * *

**To:Laksmi IP-XRY. StdIP. id **

**Subject: Fans part 2**

**LAKSMIII~**

**OAO" AKU PUNYA FANSSSS!**

**OMEGOOTTT~ Mereka IMUTT BANGETT~ d(w)b Hehehehehehe….**

**AKU JUGA AKAN JADI RATU SEKOLAH~ xixixixi **

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI AJANG PEMILIHAN RATU SELANJUTNYAAAA~ LOL!**

* * *

GUBRAK—semuaya mari kita pegangan! Malik sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otakmu saat ini?

"Ayo kita lari, Yugi, Ryou!" ucap Joey sambil menarik tangan Yugi dan Ryou

"Eh—Ta-Tapi bagaimana dengan Malik?" tanya Yugi

"Untuk saat ini kita biarkan saja sampai otaknya itu benar-benar pulih!" sahut Joey buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Malik bersama para penggemarnya itu

Selesai mengetik dan mengirim E-Mail yang ia inginkan, Malik meletakan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku sebelum kemudian bersorak-sorai

"YEAAA~ RATU SEKOLAH SELANJUTNYAA~ AKU PUNYA FANSS!" ucapnya sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak ria kesenangan di depan para Fans-nya yang sedang mengabadikan moment ini dengan kamera dan video rekaman

"…." Malik berhenti sejenank menyadari sesuatu "Tunggu—Aku punya Fans?" ucapnya mengulang memandangi para anak laki-laki dengan coklat itu "AKU PUNYA FANS?—ARGH! LARIII!" ucapnya kemudian langsung berlari secepatnya

"KEJAR MALIK-HIME!" seru para laki-laki itu berlarian mengejar Malik

/**GUYS—Allert! Malik-HIME, sasaran ke-2 untuk hari ini kini ditemukan di LANTAI 2 sisi Timur gedung! SEMUANYA HARAP BERKUMPUL!/**

~Other's side~

/**GUYS—Allert! Malik-HIME, sasaran ke-2 untuk hari ini kini ditemukan di LANTAI 2 sisi Timur gedung! SEMUANYA HARAP BERKUMPUL!/**

"GAH! MALIK-HIMEKU!" ucap Marik begitu mendengar pengumuman tentang Malik yang disiarkan melalui ruangan penyiaran

Yami hanya memandang Seto dan Bakura "Kurasa, Yugi, Joey dan Ryou masih selamat—untuk saat ini…" ucapnya

"Yah—Selamat, bukan berarti kita harus bersantai saja disini…" sahut Bakura

"Aku tidak khwatir tentang Joey—Karena semuanya sudah ada di dalam rencanaku…" sahut Seto menyeringai berbahaya

Atem hanya bisa mendengus sambil menunggu Lift mereka berhenti di lantai tujuan mereka yaitu lantai 3 tapi…

"MALIK-HIME! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!" ucap Marik langsung menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu di lantai no2 kemudian langsung melesat keluar—merasa Yugi dan yang lainnya juga ada di lantai 2, mau tidak mau Yami, Seto dan Bakura juga keluar dari Lift meninggalkan Atem sendirian di dalam Lift menuju lantai 3—sepertinya mereka harus berpencar untuk saat ini..

* * *

Litte: Okeh-Okeh… sudah cukup~ WAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA~ *iblis*

Seto: =_= Makin lama makin maksud u Thor!

Bakura: -_- U kira kita AYAM! Giring sana giring sini! *bawa pisau*

Marik: GAAAA! U APAIN HIME GUEEE! *nerjang Author*

Atem: -_- kenapa harus ada cewek-cewek itu… *nunjuk scen FG*

Yami: WOY! LITTE! KENAPA CUT DITENGAH-TENGAH LAGI!

Noa & Mokuba: TwT Scene kita kok paling dikittt~ *merana*

Litte: BUSEETTTT! Sabar bapak-ibu~ ehehehehe… entar buat STEPSHIP tercwintah kutambah porsinya di next chap… buat sekarang w lagi seru menikmati penderitaan orang-orang melarat ini WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bakura: *lempar kursi* AUTHOR BEGO! KALO SAMPE RYOU KENAPA-NAPA GUE BUNUH LOE!

Marik: GUE SIKSA U DENGAN DEWA JASHIN!

Krik… krikk… krikk…

All: *nendang Marik* APA-APAAN TUH!

Adegan rusuh dan penganiayaan terhadap Author-pun dimulai

Yami: Jadi kita yang closing?

Atem: terpaksa…

Seto: …. Dah! Cabut! Masih banyak urusan menanti…


	4. Chapter 4

**RUN—RUNAWAY—RUN!**

**.**

**STEPSHIPPING MOSTLY—err, yeah like that?…**

**.**

**THRILLED!—MANY—SO MANY FANSGIRL ON THE WAY!**

**.**

DOMINO Junior High School dimana EVENT fantastis ini masih tetap berlangsung—Masih dapat kita pantau dari radius 2 meter ini banyak sekali kehebohan yang terjadi baik di dalam maupun di luar sekolah yang berstandar Inter ini dan juga kegaduhan yang dapat dengan jelas kita dengar dari dalam sekolah yang tentunya berasal baik dari Laki-Laki maupun Perempuan. Dan hanya beberapa orang yang mendapat nasib sial hari ini, salah satunya adalah…

"Noa-Kun! Aku ingin kau memakan coklatkuu~" ucap seorang gadis berlari mengejar seorang anak laki-laki teman sekelasnya yang kini tengah berlari dengan kesusahan di depannya "Kumohon terimalah coklatku ini Noa-Kun~" ucapnya lagi pantang menyerah

"Noa-Kun~"

"Noa-Kun~"

Menyusul juga gadis-gadis lain dibelakang gadis itu dengan jumblah yang tidak kalah sedikit dari jumblah gadis-gadis yang meyerbunya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menerima coklat kalian!" ucap Noa masih sempat untuk menjawab mempertahankan kesopanannya terhadap para Fans-Fansnya berharap mereka segera berhenti melakukan aksi mereka tapi—Bukannya malah berhenti mereka tentunya semakin menjadi mengerjar Noa, sepertinya anda salah taktik anak muda~

Noa berlari-berlari dan berlari tanpa hari esok—PLAK! Maksudnya berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan yang tepat mengelilingi sekitar koridor sekolah, ia sempat ditarik oleh para Fans Fanatiknya ini hingga terperangkap di dalam kerumunan mereka tapi untungnya ia dapat menyelamatkan diri walau harus merelakan kini jaket sekolahnya yang kini entah dimana dengan beberapa bagian di kemejanya yang sobek karena ulah Fans-Fans tersebut.

Setelah berlari untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya, Noa langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan kemudian berbelok ke kiri memasuki ruang kelas Kalkulus dan bersembunyi di balik pintu sambil mengamati kini para Fansnya berhamburan kesana-kemari keluar area sekolah mengira ia sudah keluar dari dalam sekolah.

"Jadi—Tuan Populer juga mendapat kesulitan saat Valentine, sungguh menyedihkan…" ucap seseorang di depan Noa yaitu seorang anak laki-laki dengan kaca mata bulat dan memiliki rambut hijau sepertinya tetapi gaya rambutnya justru lebih mirip mangkuk nasi saja—PLAK! Menghina itu dilarang, tapi mengatakan yang sebenarnya itu diperbolehkan, lho?

"Weevil.." ucap Noa memulai "Sepertinya kau beruntung para gadis itu tidak mengejarmu saat ini.." tambah Noa kemudian

Weevil, salah satu teman seangkatan Noa yang merupakan si Kutu Buku gila di dalam kelas hanya bisa tertawa—sudah jelas ia adalah orang yang dimasukan kedalam daftar Black List para gadis di sekolahan jadi tetunya ia selamat-selamat saja di sekolah tanpa ada satu gadispun meminatinya untuk diberi coklat. Terdengar Weevil begitu sombong dan selalu mencari perhatian di mata para gadis dan juga ia begitu membenci popularitas yang Noa miliki di kelas.

"Heh—Kurasa begitu… Bagaimana harimu saat ini hmm… Tuan Populer? Cukup berat kuras untuk menangani para gadis di luar sana sendirian…" sahut Weevil sambil tertawa cekikikan

Noa hanya bisa mengerutkan alis mendengar suara tawa Weevil yang terdengar seperti suara jangkrik saja kemudian sesuatu memberinya ide dan membuatya tersenyum licik kecil memandangi Weevil—sepertinya sebuah ide bagus memasuki otaknya dan apakah ide itu?

"Jadi, Weevil—kudengar kau ingin sekali menjadi orang yang populer di sekolah dan di kagumi para gadis-gadis…" ucap Noa memulai

Weevil menata rambutnya dan mengibaskanya layaknya seorang bangsawan terkenal "..Cih—Para gadis itu belum mengakui eksistensiku di Sekolah ini, mereka akan menyadarinya beberapa saat lagi kemudian mereka akan menggulingkanmu dari kursi ke-populeranmu itu~" sahutnya dengan bangga

Noa hanya memutar bola matanya, Apa gunanya menjadi orang yang populer kalau harus menderita seperti ini? Lebih baik ia menjadi orang biasa dengan kehidupan yang damai tanpa harus setiap hari harus berurusan dengan gadis-gadis seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberikanmua cara cepat untuk mendapatkan popularitas dalam waktu 5 menit saja…" tantang Noa

"Apa maksudmu…" ucap Weevil membalas dengan tatapan meragukan

Noa hanya tersenyum licik "Kau akan lihat nanti…"

~Other~

'_Kalau aku menjadi Noa-Kun, kemana aku akan bersembunyi ya?'_ pikir Mokuba yang saat ini sedang duduk menganggur di bangku halaman sekolah dengan bungkusan coklat di pangkuannya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kini banya mata yang menatapinya

"HUEE! Padahal ini adalah hari yang kita nanti-nantikan… tapi KENAAAPAAA!" seru seseorang jauh di belakang sana sambil mengeluarkan air mata kecewa

"Sabar ketua, Kami juga merasaa tidak berguna lagi ada di siniii~" sahut beberapa laki-laki bersamanya sambil menangis kecewa juga

"MOKU-CHAN~ Kenapa kau begitu jauuh untuk kami gapai~"

Err… Inilah jeritan hati Fans Mokuba yang tidak bisa mendekat dengan Mokuba karena mereka sudah diancam oleh Seto yang mengerikan—akibatnya kini para Anggota yang menganggur itu hanya bisa mengamati Mokuba dari jauh saja dan tidak bisa mendekat lebih dari 1m apapun di depan Mokuba atau mereka akan mendapatkan Neraka di kemudian harinya. Nasib kalian miris sekali yah Fans Moku~ (Fans Moku: MOKU-CHANN~)

"Ah! Mungkin aku harus mencarinya di ruang kelas…" ucap Mokuba sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berlari-lari kecil memasuki pintu menuju koridor kelas meninggalkan deru kesedihan yang kini terdengar sedikit agak keras di beberapa sudut halaman yang tidak lain berasal dari Fans-Fansnya yang bersembunyi.

**High School**

"MALIK-HIMEEE~ AKU AKAN SEGERA MENOLONGMUU~" seru Marik berteriak heboh tidak peduli sambil berlari-lari menyusuri koridor di lantai 2 mencari sosok sang Hime yang entah dimana keberadaannya sementara Bakura, Seto dan Yami menyusul berada jauh di belakangnya karena Marik berlari dengan tenaga super tidak ingin prioritas Malik-Hime miliknya direbut oleh segerombolan serigala mesum itu kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Cih… Si Idiot itu tidak bisa tenang sedikit!" gerutu Bakura kesal "Bagaimana kalau ada para Fans-Fans aneh itu diatas sini.."

Yami menggelengkan kepala "Kau tidak akan bisa memarahi Marik di posisi seperti ini—lagipula kalau kau juga berada di posisi yang sama seperti Marik—"

"AKAN KUBUNUH PARA FANS-FANS ITU KALAU MEREKA BERANI MENYENTUH RYOU SATU HELAI RAMBUTPUN!" seru Bakura langsung berlari

Seto hanya menghela napas "…Dua Idiot itu memang sama sekali tidak pernah berubah…" gumamnya

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, kini terlihat Bakura dan Marik malah berlarian kearah yang berlawanan dengan kecepatan maksimum tinggi bak angin melewati Yami dan Seto di depannya yang hanya bisa diam mematung beberapa saat sambil mengerjapkan mata mereka tidak percaya—Lho, bukannya seharusnya mereka pergi ke depan untuk mencari Yugi, Ryou dan Joey? Kenapa kedua Idiot itu malah berbalik arah ke tempat yang berlawanan?

"LARII! WOY! LARII!" seru Bakura mengingatkan Yami dan Seto yang masih ada di belakang termenung sejenak berpikir secara analistik

Marik langsung berseru "MEREKA DATANG DENGAN ARMADA PASUKAN YANG BESAR!" ucap Marik dengan suara yang menggema

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

**KYAAAAA~ KYAAAA~ MARIK-KUN~ BAKURA-KUN~ YAMIIII~ SETOOOO~**

Suara-Suara yang menyeruak begitu saja di depan koridor yang gelap dihadapan Yami dan Seto yang kini membelalakan mata dengan tatapan horror bagaikan mendengar suara nyanyian yang hampir mendatangi mereka… benar saja apa yang dikatakan Bakura dan Marik bahwa kini para gadis FANS itu memiliki jumblah berlipat ganda dari yang sebelumnya kini dengan tambahan keranjang-keranjang penuh coklat mereka yang mereka lemparkan untuk mendapatkan baik Yami, Bakura, Seto ataupun Marik memakan coklat mereka.

Satu kata untuk situasi seperti ini dan lebih mementingkan nyawa disaat keadaan yang mendesak, Yami dan Seto dengan instan langsung berbalik badan kemudian…

"LARIII!" seru keduanya kompak sambil menancap gas secepat mungkin menjauh dari kerumunan para FANS yang menggila

~Atem~

Mari kita lihat perjuangan yang sedang dilakukan si sulung Sennen ini dalam situasi sendirian menghadapi masalahnya karena Keempat mitra pendukungnya saat ini berada di lantai yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

Atem berjalan mengendap-endap secara diam-diam bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil memperhatikan situasi di sekitarnya, dia sudah menghabiskan 3 bola asap dari 5 bola yang tersisa dan jika dia kehabisa alat dalam situasi mendesak—TAMAT-lah riwayatnya, sambil berpikir ngeri dia harus melewatkan seharian yang seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang indah antara dirinya dengan Little Gem miliknya tapi karena event ini ia harus menghabiskan waktu dengan FANS maniaknya yang sudah bisa mendapatkannya—Atem menggeleng sambil dengan bulu kuduk merinding memikirkannya. Ia merogoh saku celananya mengeluakan _handphone _miliknya.

**To: Laksmi . IP - XRY StdIPs. id**

**From: Atem_ SennenKing .DMS Inc. id **

**Subject: Location**

**Little Gem,**

**Kau dimana sekarang?**

Selesai mengirim E-Mail singkat itu Atempun melanjutkan langkahnya mengendap-endap kedalam ruangan Bahasa terlebih dahulu untuk menuju jalan pintas melewati terobosan dari Ruang Bahasa yang langsung menuju Ruang Kimia di sebelah kanan jalur.

Belum sempat Atem memasuki Ruangan tersebut ternyata Armada pasukannya sudah menantinya di depan pintu, dengan instan kelompok Fans tersebut langsung melirik kearahnya dengan wajah yang bersinanr sumrigah. Atem hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sambil menghela napas…

"Oh, Man…" gerutunya kemudian berlari ketika suara para FANS tersebut mulai menggila mengejarnya, Atem berlari sampai di pertigaan ruangan hanya untuk mendapati sebelah kanan dan kirinya kini sudah terkunci dengan kelompok para Fans yang menuju kearahnya yang berada di tengah-tengah dan terdesak—O-Ow, ini tidak bagus—SANGAT TIDAK BAGUS! Bahkan kini persediaan senjata yang ada pada Atem sama sekali tidak berguna melawan Armada pasukan FANS yang jumblahnya berlipat-lipat itu.

~Laksmi~

**LADY LAKSMII~ LADY LAKSMIII~**

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal Laksmi masih berlarian kesana kemari dengan para FANS-nya yang layaknya serigala mengejarnya… Ia sudah berkeliling beberapa putaran di lantai 3 yang luas ini hanya untuk melepaskan diri dari terkaman Fansnya ini tetapi mereka terlalu banyak untuk bisa dikelabuhi sementara itu ia tidak bisa menggunakan Lift dan juga Tangga untuk menuruni lantai dikarenakan mereka sudah menjaga ketat jalan keluar yang akan dipakai oleh Laksmi. Ia benar-benar terjebak sekarang.

"SEBENARNYA SEBERAPA BANYAK STAMINA MEREKA!" seru Laksmi masih berlari menjauh—GOD! Tidak sedikitpun dari mereka merasa kelelahan setelah berulang kali berlarian mengejar dirinya, mereka masih berlari layaknya semangat mereka masih berkobar tanpa padam sedikitpun!

Laksmi yang tadi berniat untuk mengambil arah ke kanan, terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya Karena para Fans itu juga sudah berjaga di lorong kanan tersebut—tetapi nasib berkata lain sebelum sempat Laksmi membalikkan tubuh untuk berlari menjauh, sebuah tangan menariknya yang berasal dari para Fans tersebut—Ia menarik Jas pink yang digunakkan Laksmi saat itu juga.

"_CRAP! NO!_" gerutu Laksmi berusaha melepaskan tangan pengganggu itu dari Jas seragamnya tetapi hal tersebut justru membuang waktu karena para FANS tersebut sudah mengelilinginya, dan Laksmi tidak punya pilihan lain lagi—mereka mulai menarik Laksmi, tapi Laksmi yang pada dasarnya tidak mau menyerah menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang Fans-Fans tersebut dari hadapannya dan ini sangat sulit karena mereka masih menarik-narik Jas yang sedang dikenakan olehnya sampai akhirnya…

**SREEEETTTT!**

Akibat tarikan yang kuat tersebut, Jas Pink yang dikenakan Laksmi terobek menjadi dua dan menggunakan kesempatan itu karena kini lengannya sudah bisa bebas—Laksmi langsung membuka jalan di depannya dengan kini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan 2 kancing di depannya yang sudah copot entah kemana, membuat sedikit adanya pemandangan yang terjadi.

Laksmi menghela napas sambil bersandar diatas tembok kini melihat para FANS gilanya sedang bertengkar satu sama lain memperebutkan Jas Pink miliknya layaknya sesuatu yang berharga.

"HEI! INI MILIKKU!"

"MATAMU! AKU YANG MENDAPATKANNYA! JAS LADY LAKSMI MILIKKU!"

"HOI! AKU PEMIMPIN DISINI! AKU YANG BERHAK!"

"SERAHKAN JAS ITU KALAU KAU MAU 2 KOPER UANG ADA DI RUMAHMU BESOK!"

**BRAK! BUGH! BUAGH! BRAK!**

Mereka saling memukul satu sama lain layaknya pertengkaran kaum pelajaran pada umunya—Kalau biasanya Tawuran kalangan pelajar disebabkan adanya perselisihan anatar sekolah bersangkutan atau kekalahan Club sepak bola yang mereka puja di Stadiun lawan (a/n: dikira Budaya INDO kali -_-)—yang ini jauh lebih unik dengan memperebutkan Jas! JAS! Yaelah—Jas doank! Bisa beli kali di KOPERASI! BANYAK TUH! (LaksmiHolic: INI JAS DEWI KAMI WOY!)

"Mereka itu sudah kehilangan akal atau mereka itu benar-benar orang Idiot…" gumam Laksmi sambil menggelengkan kepala sebelum kemudian mendapat sebuah ide sambil melihat kemeja yang sudah terlihat sangat buruk yang ia gunakkan saat ini sambil tersenyum licik—O-Ow~

"BERIKAN JAS ITU!"

"PUNYAKU!"

"MILIKKU!"

"JANGAN MARUK! ITU SEMUA PUNYA GUE!"

"KAGAK SUDIH! INI HARTA BERHARGA WARISAN NENEK MOYANG GUE!"

**PRIIITTTT! PRIIITTTT!**

Sebuah siulan yang begitu nyaring kini membuat pertengkaran bodoh itu terhenti—para Fans LaksmiHolic kini sedang menoleh kearah asal suara siulan tersebut yang berasal dari Laksmi di depan mereka yang kini mengangkat rambutnya keatas sebelum kemudian menurunkannya dan mengipas-ngipasi lehernya yang panas.

"…Kalian itu sangat FANS padaku ya…" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata menggoda yang membuat beberapa FANS mengeluarkan kamera untuk memfoto kedipan yang langka di dapatkan itu untuk selanjutnya di copy dan di jual menjadi uang di kalangan lainnya "…Apa kalian sebegitu tertariknya dengan Jas Pink robek itu…" ucap Laksmi sambil menunjuk Jas milikny yang kini sedang ada di tangan salah satu FANS-nya

"Errr…." Semua FANS tersebut mulai kaku untuk berkata-kata dengan mata masih terfokus kepada Laksmi

"Kalau kalian mau…" ucap Laksmi sambil tertawa senang di dalam hati sambil meraih kerah kemejanya yang sedang ia kenakan dengan salah satu tangannya meraih kancing ketiga "…Aku dengan senang hati memberikan kemeja seorang Laksmi Vichilicious kepada para FANS-ku…" ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan gerakan slow motion disaat jarinya mulai perlahan-lahan membuka kancing baju yang ia kenakan..

**BLUSH! SERRR!**

Wajah semua siswa laki-laki itu langsung memerah dan beberapa diantara mereka langsung _nosebleed_ ditempat dengan mata melotot masih memperhatikan Laksmi di depannya dengan wajah tidak percaya dan mereka yang memfoto adegan ini menjatuhkan kamera ataupun handycam yang mereka pegang hanya untuk melongo tidak percaya.

Laksmi tersenyum bangga sebelum pada akhirnya…

**Ctik… Ctik… Ctik…**

Dengan Cepat Laksmi membuka Kemeja yang ia kenakan—WOGH—(Author: OAO" BUSETT YAAMPUN!)—Sambil menerobos kerumunan Fans yang ada di depannya yang masih terpaku sebelum kemudian melempar kemejanya keatas dihadapan para Fansnya yang tanppa menunggu lagi langsung menyerbu memperebutkan kemeja tersebut layaknya serigala dan daging segar menggoda.

"Ha! Untung saja aku memakai tiga lapis kemeja setiap harinya…" ucap Laksmi bangga sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan para FANS-nya yang terlalu sibuk memperebutkan kemeja miliknya yang sudah tidak berguna itu tanpa menyadari target asli mereka sudah melarikan diri.

_**/HUAHAHAHA~ PENGUMUMAN PENTING UNTUK PARA LAKSMIHOLIC! AKAN DIADAKAN LELANG DENGAN HARGA YANG TINGGI UNTUK KEMEJA DAN JAS MILIK LADY LAKSMI~ Bagi para Fans yang tertinggal berita juga terdapat foto-foto Lady Laksmi tersedia di Counter Club terdekat dengan harga yang menguntungkan tentunya! Yang berminat melakukan pemungutan harga harap segera MELAPOR kepada Ketua—srekk—HOI! JAS ITU MILIKKU!/**_

Laksmi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar siaran itu—ia tidak tahu ternyata Kemejanya juga memiliki nilai mahal yang tinggi, hemm seharusnya ia menjual beberapa bajunya dengan harga yang mahal nanti di tempat Fans itu, mungkin bisa semakin menambah penghasilannya—Err, Tapi mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang begitu lama dengan hal itu karena…

~Atem~

_**/HUAHAHAHA~ PENGUMUMAN PENTING UNTUK PARA LAKSMIHOLIC! AKAN DIADAKAN LELANG DENGAN HARGA YANG TINGGI UNTUK KEMEJA DAN JAS MILIK LADY LAKSMI~ Bagi para Fans yang tertinggal berita juga terdapat foto-foto Lady Laksmi tersedia di Counter Club terdekat dengan harga yang menguntungkan tentunya! Yang berminat melakukan pemungutan harga harap segera MELAPOR kepada Ketua—srekk—HOI! JAS ITU MILIKKU!/**_

Atem yang kini sedang terperangkap di kerumunan para Gadis Gila juga mendengar siaran tersebut sambil mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya…

Little Gem…

Kemeja…

Jas…

Para Fans…

Pelelangan…

Foto Exclussive…

**TWITCH! TWITCH!**

Di pemikiran Atem membayangkan bahwa para Fans-Fans tersebut mengerumuni Little Gem miliknya yang tidka berdaya kemudian menarik Jas dan juga Kemejanya dalam waktu bersamaan kemudian juga tidak lupa mengambil beberapa foto tentang bagaimana keadaan Little Gem miliknya saat itu—Tangan itu sudah menyentuh miliknya, MILIKNYA!

Dengan geram tidak peduli apa-apa lagi Atem langsung menerobos keluar terkaman para FANS wanita itu tidak menghiraukan apapun disekitarnya—mata Crymsonnya kini diselimuti amarah yang harus segera dipadamkan cepat atau lambat, tentu tujuan utama Atem yang kini melesat dengan cepat itu adalah untuk menghajar para FANS LaksmiHolic itu dan bersumpah akan membakar Club Base mereka sampai menjadi abu nanti kalau perlu!

O—Ow! Another Trouble untuk LaksmiHolic FANS Allert! SIAGA MERAH! SIAGA MERAH!

~Malik~

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah protes untuk punya Fans tapi…" gumam Malik smabil berlari "BERHENTI MENGEJARKU~ CINTAKU HANYA UNTUK MARIK-PRINCE SEORANG!" serunya dengan Dramatis tapi dengan ganasnya langsung melempari para Fans tersebut dengan Vas dekorasi yang ada di ruangan saat itu—Busett dah, melodrama sih boleh, tapi jangan maen lempar juga (Malik: TAT" AKU MAU BEBASSS *lempar vas gede*, Author: OAO" BUSETT *menghindar sebelum nyawa melayang* ampir aja -.-", Malik: TAT" HUWAAAA~ *lempar beton*, Author: *Bletak! Gedebuk!* XAX *passed out*)

Dan—STRIKE! Lemparan Malik yang sangat mujur itu berhasil menggelindingkan 1/3 para FANS ganasnya, bwahahahaha~ kasian juga sih pada kegiling Vas tuh FANS malang—tapi nasib ya nasib~

Malik terus berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari—dan BERLARI pokoknya deh! Sampe mentok ke tembok kalo perlu ditambahin sekalian!—Plak!, (a/n: Author udah sensi) Akhirnya—Karena Malik adalah seorang gadis manusia, _you know HUMAN_ dan tentunya dia juga memiliki standard an juga kualitas yang pastinya memiliki perbatasan sendiri dan juga dorongan kuasa dari alam pikiran seorang manusia, _you know HUMANITY_—Rasa kelelahan adalah bukti Malik seorang manusia yang tentunya memiliki keterbatasa tertentu dan seseorang yang sudah mencapai batas persediaannya tentunya harus mengistirahatkan dirinya untuk mengambil kembali energy-energi baru untu mengisi tabung energy yang sudah kosong ini—PLAK! (a/n: _Theorities Mode ON!_) Akhirnya…

Malik berhenti sambil memberikan tanda '_stop_' kepada para FANS yang ada di belakangnya yang otomatis juga langsung mengerem mendadak dan pada akhirnya berdiri diam menanti apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi "…Hah… Hah… Sebentar… Aku Istirahat dulu… boleh kan?" tanya Malik innoncent yang mengira dia lagi main kejar-kejaran apa?

Dengan cengo bin BODOH sekali!—Para FANS hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan kemudian mereka mulai mengambil karpet sebagai alas duduk Malik dan juga menyediakan berbagai keranjang berisi makanan dan beberapa air minum Isotonik penambah tenaga.

"WAH! INI SEMUA UNTUKKU?" tanya Malik ngak percaya melihat begitu banyak kudapan dan juga servis yang diberikan oleh para FANS miliknya

"Tentu saja, Malik-Hime—Kami semua menyediakan ini khusus untuk dirimu seorang~" ucap salah satu anggota FANS sambil membanggakan diri membusungkan dada mereka

Yang satu lagi mengangguk-anggukan kepala "Semuanya tersedia dengan kualitas paling terjamin hanya untuk anda Tuan Putri Malik~ silahkan dinikmati~" ucapnya lagi

Malik menepuk kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar—Tentunya moment abadi ini sudah terlebih dahulu dipublikan kedalam camera digital yang dibawa oleh masing-masing FANS kemudian Malik mengambil beberapa kue dan memakannya dengan nikmat "WAAA~! ENAK SEKALI~" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar menikmati—hoi, apa dia masih belum sadar juga? "Aku benar-benar beruntung punya FANS seperti kalian~ _Daisuki Da Yo~_" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata

**BLUK! BUGH! BUK! BAK!1 BUK!**

INI MENGEJUTKAN SEKALI PEMIRSA—Hanya dengan KEDIPAN maut dari MALIK! Kini kita akan mendapati lautan para siswa FANS Malik yang kini terkapar diatas lantai sambil tersenyum gaje juga _nosebleed_ yang sangat parah setelah melihat adegan kedipan itu barusan.

"INI BENAR-BENAR SURGAAAAAAA~" seru mereka lemah sebelum kemudian lanjut kedalam dunia imajinasi dan fantasi mereka yang tidak lain juga sama dengan—_passed out!_ Oh, Malik—Kenapa kau tidak menggunakkan senjatamu sejak awal?—bukannya menggunakkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur, justru Malik malah sibuk menikmati makanan dan kue-kue yang diberikkan untuknya tanpa mempedulikan apapun saat ini.

(Author: *facepalm* Keajaiban DUNIA! *guling-guling* GUE AJA KAGAK PUNYA FANS YANG NGASIHIN GUE MAKANAN T3T! PALING-PALING CUMA KOKI PRIBADI KILLER GUE SI-KODOK TAT)

~Yugi, Ryou, Joey~

Tidak banyak yang bisa dikatakan—bukannya mencari kemana Yami, Bakura dan Seto, saat ini ketiga DOI sedang asyik nongkrong di Kantin Sekolah karena ide Joey yang malas membuang tenaga, waktu dan sebagainya hanya untuk mengejar si kantong uang berisik kepala mangkok CEO itu—Hell NO!

"Err—Bukankah kita harus segera mencari Kura dan yang lainnya Joey?" tanya Ryou kepada Joey

Joey mengibaskan tangannya "Santai saja Ry—Kita nikmati saja waktu kita disini, lagipula mereka yang seharusnya mencari kita bukan kita yang mencari mereka~" ucapnya smabil lanjut bermain _tamagochi_ yang dibawanya

"Kau tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Seto saat ini Joey? Mungkin Fans-Fans itu sudah menyiksanya?.." ucap Yugi menambahkan

"Justru itu—SANGAT BAGUS!—Mereka dengan senang hati ku ijinkan untuk menyiksa CEO egois itu 1 hari ini sampai dia benar-benar MENDERITA, bwahahahahahha~" jawab Joey dengan suara _evil Cruella de Vil_ kemudian beralih lagi ke _tamagochi _tercinta "Nah—lebih baik kita ada disini sambil menikmati semuanya sampai mereka bisa datang kesini~" tambah Joey

Ryou dan Yugi hanya bisa sweatdropped di tempat mereka melihat Mood Joey yang kian berubah drastic setiap menit ketika membicarakan Seto dan yang lainnya—Apa dia sebenarnya bersenang-senang melihat penderitaan Seto? _Who knows ladies~_

**Junior High School**

Kali ini Noa bisa dengan bebas melangkahkan kakinya di ruangan sekolah kini sedang mencari sosok Moku yang mungkin tengah berada disekitar tempat dimana ia berada saat ini, Tapi kenapa dengan tenang ia bisa melangkah begitu saja tanpa takut akan adanya bahaya dari para FANS yang kini mengancam nyawanya.

Noa sedikit menyeringai sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya memikirkan rencananya yang ternyata berjalan dengan sangat lancar tanpa adanya sedikit cacat di dalam pelaksanaannya ditambah lagi—Ia harus mencatat dikepalanya untuk selalu mengingat bahwa menggunakkan Weevil ternyata sangat menguntungkan untuk menggantikan posisinya.

Sebenarnyaa… Apa yang terjadi ya?, Kita lihat keluar dimana kini para gadis-gadis tepatnya LAUTAN para gadis maniak kini tengah mengejar sosok berambut hijau yang 11:12 terlihat identik dengan seorang Noa Keishimura yang tidak lain dan tentunya benar kalau dia adalah Weevil yang entah kenapa kini berdandan khusus menyerupai Noa dengan rambutnya yang kini menggunakkan rambut palsu dan juga kaca matanya yang kini sudah hilang entah kemana berganti dengan lensa contact berwarna hijau seperti bola mata Emerald yang dimiliki Noa.

"SIALAN KAU NOA!" seru Weevil membahana tapi tetap saja tidak dihiraukan oleh para gadis-gadis itu yang mengira dirinya adalah Noa "KALAU AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU NANTI AKU PASTI AKAN—GAHH!" karena emosi dan juga ketiban karma karena sudah mengejek orang—anak tidak baik kau Weevil—akhirnya Weevil tersandung dan tersungkur di tanah lapangan emmbuak kini para Fansnya (Fans Noa) langsung mengerubunginya layaknya makanan manis yang siap santap

"KYAAAA~ NOA KUNN~" seru semuanya sambil menggerayangi Weevil yang menderita dan juga shock—mungkin besok-besok ia akan memiliki Trauma pada gadis-gadis FANS dan sampai tua dia tidak akan ingin memiliki pacar sehingga memutuskan untuk berpindah haluan menjadi YAOI dengan menjadi Uke dari Rex teman masa kecilnya—PLAK! (Weevil: APA MAKSUD LOE GUE JADI YAOI!, Author: *garuk-garuk kepala* Err.. karena u trauma ma cewek?, Weevil: GUE GAK SUDI JADI YAOI APALAGI UKE SI REX! *siap-siap mukul*, Author: OAO" CABUTT PAK! *naik delman*)

"GAH! MENJAUH DARIKU! PERGI KALIAN GADIS-GADIS MONSTER!" serunya "KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!" seru Weevil menderita dengan Author yang sudah menyediakan bendera kuning untuk pemakaman nanti di depan gerbang—Plak!

Sementara itu, Noa kini langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga sampai pada akhirnya ia melintasi sesuatu yang tampak ia kenali di matanya, yaitu rambut coklat mulus yang terawat dengan rapi dan mata Chocolate yang sangat manis itu…

**Ckiittt!**

Gadis itu menoleh—Ternyata dia adalah Mokuba—MOKUBA! (a/n: Author sembah sujud sambil meratapkan tangan "SEMOGA MEREKA MENIKAH SECEPATNYA") mata Chocolatenya menatap lebar mata Emerald yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang sama, Mokuba tersenyum sebelum ia sempat berkata apa-apa…

"MOKU!" seru Noa duluan langsung menerjang—err—maksudnya langsung memeluk Mokuba seakan sudah beberapa abad tidak bertemu, yah memang benar, berada di antara para gadis-gadis aneh itu membuat waktu serasa sangat lama untuknya, tapi yang jelas semuanya sudah terasa lebih baik kembali ketika ia menemukan Mokuba yang dicari-cari olehnya sejak tadi

**BLUSH!**

Jantung Mokuba berdetak dengan sangat cepat karena pasalnya ia belum pernah sedikitpun berada di dalam jarak sedekat seperti ini dengan Noa dan-dan mengingat saat ini Noa sedang memeluknya dengan erat membuatnya hampir pingsan di tempat seketika dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat MERAH bersemu!

"N—Noa—Kun…" ucap Mokuba pelan terbata-bata karena grogi

Noa langsung melepaskan dekapannya kemudian terlihat sedikit salah tingkah "M—Maaf aku… tadi aku…" ucapnya berusaha menjelaskan kalau-kalau Mokuba tidak merasa enak dengan yang tadi barusan

Mokuba menggeleng kuat kemudian "…Noa-Kun, terimalah coklatku…" ucapnya dengan tangan yang gemetaran dan wajah merah merona menyerahkan bingkisan coklatnya itu kepada Noa yang menatapnya tidak percaya "B—Bukan hanya coklat…" ucap Mokuba sedikit menggantung

"Moku—" ucapn Noa terputus karena moment yang sangat penting ini tiba-tiba harus terputus lantaran…

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAPP! DRAPP!**

"**HOI! KEISHIMURA! JAUHI MOKIE-CHAN! DIA ITU MILIK KAMI!**" seru Para FANS Mokuba sambil berlari kearah keduanya siap dengan alat persenjataan mereka ingin mengeroyok Noa yang akan segera merebut bidadari mereka satu-satunya dan berniat memberinya pelajaran

Mokuba hanya melihat rombongan itu dengan tatapan polos sambil memiringkan kepala "Eh?—Mereka itu siapa?" tanyanya tanpa ketidaktahuan yang pasti—Oh, Moku—untungnya dikau tidak seperti Malik tadi~

Noa hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat pemandangan ini sebelum kemudian dia mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut yaitu menggendong Mokuba ala Bridal Style di tangannya dan berlarian layaknya pasangan yang Kawin Lari kini sedang tengah ingin digerebek oleh para Massa yang sangat tidak setuju dengan perkawinan keduanya—harusnya mereka membawa parang dan bamboo runcing sekalian yah terus diturunin ke Palestina membantuh mengalahkan Israel—Lho? Itu keburu di BOM duluan sebelum tempur ckckckck…

"N—Noa? K—Kita mau kemana?" tanya Mokuba panic sambil berpegangan erat di bahu Noa dengan wajah yang bahkan sangat merah dari sebelumnya

Noa melirik sekilas kearah Moku kemudian "Tentu saja kita keluar dari sekolah ini Moku… Tapi sebelum itu… Kau bisa menyuapiku coklat itu kan?" tanya Noa sambil meatap coklat yang dipegang oleh Mokuba saat itu berusaha memberinya petunjuk

Mokuba mengangguk "T—Tapi kalau rasanya tidak enak bagaimana?" gumam Mokuba takut kalau Noa tidak menyukai coklat hasil buatannya

Noa tersenyum "…Tidak mungkin~ Buatan Moku kan paling enak…" ucapnya kemudian membuka mulutnya

Dengan tangan bergetar, Mokuba membuka coklat itu dan mengambil _strawberry filled with chocolate_ yang dibuat olehnya bersama dengan Laksmi, Yugi dan Ryou-Nee di Toko Game kemudian pelan-pelan menyuapi Noa yang memakan coklat pemberian Mokuba itu dengan sangat nikmat sambil meresapi rasa dari coklat tersebuut—asam tapi dilain pihak terasa manis dengan sentuhan coklat.

"Hmm—Rasanya enak…" gumam Noa senang dan kini keduanya hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah dengan para penjaga yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga situasi di dalam sekolah agar tidak ada seorangpun yang berani membolos kemudian menyiapkan segala keperluan yang dipelukan sebelum kemudian membuka gerbang di depan hadapan Noa dan Mokuba dan memberikan mereka kalung bunga dengan tulisan '_HAPPY COUPLE V-DAY RUSH_' dengan tulisan kecil **full sponsored by Litte Yagami Osanowa** (o sekali-kali Author numpang nama buat narsis) mwahahahahahaha~

Berada di luar sekolah—tempat yang sangat AMAN dibandingkan dengan berada di dalamnya yang sudah serasa mimpi BURUK! NOA KEISHIMURA dan MOKUBA KAIBA adalah pasangan pertama yang baru saja menaklukan Event ini dibandingkan kakak-kakak senior mereka yang masih menderita di gedung sebelahnya—Oh sangat nasib sekali~

Noa menurunkan Mokuba dengan hati-hati sebelum kemudian "…Jadi—Karena kita sudah keluar dari Area sekolah…" ucap Noa memulai "Mungkin kita bisa—emm—Moku… maksudku… kita bisa pergi menghabiskan waktu…" ucapnya berusaha merangkai kata-kata untuk mengajak Mokuba kencan di waktu luang yang sangat menguntungkan ini selain tidak ada Seto pengganggu yang kini masih diributkan dengan urusan sekolah

Mokuba mengerjapkan matanya sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar mengangguk sambil merangkul tangan Noa "Ayo! Kita mau pergi kemana Noa-Kun?" tanyanya semangat

Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan Sekolah diiring tangisan para FANS Mokuba yang tidak rela memberikan Dewi mereka pada Noa tetapi mereka juga tidak bisa keluar Area sekolah begitu saja lantaran penjaga itu melarang mereka keluar tanpa menemukan pasangan mereka terlebih dahulu—Nasib sekali kalian, mungkin tahun depan kalian akan beruntung kembali, sementara nasib Weevil? Kalian mau tahu? Oh well—Itu Himitsu yah~hehehehehe (Author dikejar-kejar kayak maling karena ngak mau ngasih tahu)

**High School**

"HOI! MENYINGKIR DARI JALAN KAMI! KALAU MAU NYAWA KALIAN SEMANGAT!" seru Bakura dengan nada berbahaya sambil berdiri di ujung lorong dengan keranjang berisi penuh dengan bola terletak di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Marik yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda siap menembak

Sementara lautan FANS wanita itu masih berada sedikit jauh di depan mereka, Yami dan Seto hanya memandangi kedua orang itu sambil menepuk dahi dan menggelengkan kepala

"Kalian pikir bisa menghentikan para FANS gila di seberang sana itu dengan Bola—Apa kalian benar-benar idiot?" gerutu Yami tidak percaya

Seto hanya diam saja tidak menambahkan apa-apa karena pernyataan Yami memang sudah sepenuhnya benar dan tidak perlu mendapatkan tambahan apa-apa lagi, sementara Bakura dan Marik tidak memperhiraukanmalah kini menginjakkan kaki mereka diatas bola bulat itu—lagipula keduanya adalah pemain MVP yang baru-baru ini dinobatkan di dalam pertandingan Sepak Bola tingkat Inter 2 bulan yang lalu (OAO/ HEBAT MEN!)

"HEH—Kalian berdua lihat saja~ Ini adalah cara seorang MVP bermain…" ucap Bakura dengan senyuman sadis miliknya "Aku yang akan memulai permainan ini duluan~

"KYAAAA~ BAKURAAA" seru para FANS Bakura yang sama sekali tidak taku malahan memfoto Bakura dalam posisi menyerang kali ini bersiap menendang bola kearah mereka—_girls you're a MANIAC_!

/_** Ayo lihat semuaa… Kapten Kita datang… Seluruh penjuru kotaa… Puji kehebatannya…**_**/**

Terdengar suara lagu yang kini tersiar di ruangan siaran menjadi background song saat Bakura melancarkan serangannya, kali ini Bakura melakukan tendangan _drive shoot_ para pemirsa! Tapi sayang sekali dia malah mengenai pintu ruangan disamping kumpulan para FANS itu

/_**Kupu-Kupu-Kupu~ Kupu-Kupu-Kupu…juga rerumputan mengumandangkan namanya ke seluruh penjuru…**_/

Bakura mendengus kesal kemudian mengambil bola lagi dan menendangnya kembali dan terus sampai ia puas bahkan para FANS tersebut bukannya malah menjerit ketakutan justru mereka malah menyoraki Bakura untuk tetap menendang bola kearah mereka, dan Bola yang ditendang Bakura itu menjadi sasaran perebutan gadis-gadis yang lain yang bertarung dengan sengitnya memperebutkan bola yang sudah tersentuh oleh kaki Bakura itu bagaikan merebutkan Magnum Gold dan hadiah di dalamnya—Seperti contohnya Author kita yang saat membeli Magnum Gold jingkrak-jingkrak sambil makan baca mantra 'Merci~Merci~Merci~' pengen dapet hadiah utama mobil—GUBRAK!

"Cih—KENAPA MEREKA JUSTRU BERSENANG-SENANG!" seru Bakura emosi sambil menendang bola lagi

"KYAAAA~ BOLA ITU PUNYAKUU~" seru para FANS yang berlarian mengejar bola tersebut layaknya bocah yang mengejar layangan putus—tapi jangan ditiru yah pemirsa, kayak Author ini yang ngejer layangan susah-susah malah di kasih ke orang lain, RUGI!

"Sepertinya mereka justru menikmati hal aneh ini…" gumam Seto sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada mengamati pemandangan ricuh di depan

Yami hanya bersweatdropped saja di tempat dengan muka tercengang "Yah—Satu kata yang bisa di dapat hari ini, Kita memerlukan BOM untuk bisa melenyapkan mereka dari sini secepatnya dibandingkan menunggu Bakura menendang bola…"

/**DENGAN TENDANGAN HALILINTAR DIA CETAK—GOOOLLLL!... GOLLLLL~**/ seru suara di ruangan siaran itu dengan sangat penuh bersemangat dan sangat lantang

"BISA HENTIKAN LAGU BANCI ANEH ITU DARI TELINGAKU!—HEAAHHH!" seru Bakura Frustasi dan menendang bolanya dengan keras sampai dengan TEPAT sasaran langsung mengenai salah satu stereo yang ada diatas dinding hingga jatuh dan hancur seketika menyisakan kini 4 stereo lainnya yang tersisa

Melihat pemandangan itu…

"GOLLLL!" seru para FANS dengan semangat sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan layaknya Team Bola mereka menang juara DUNIA~ sementara Bakura hanya bisa mendengus melihat reaksi para Fans-nya yang sama sekali 180 derajat tidak SANGAT diharapkan justru BERSENANG-SENANG!

Marik, Yami dan Seto tertawa puas melihat kejadian itu—merasa mereka akan mendapatkan pertunjukan bagus besok dengan adegan Bakura yang terkena marah Kepala Sekolah dan ditambah dengan lagu penggiring Bakura yang berkesan sangat-sangat COCOK buatnya! Dan situasi lirik terakhir sangat PAS dengan situasi!

"Baiklah tiba saatnya giliranku!" seru Marik kali ini dengan lantang sambil bersiap menendang dengan para FANS-nya yang kini sedang menantikan bola yang ditendangnya dengan siap siaga layaknya penjaga gawang untuk menangkap bola.

/_**You're a good soldier… Choosing your battle… Pick your self up and Dust your self up…**_/

Kini terdengar lagu yang sangat energik keluar mengiringi permainan bola Marik yang begitu lincah bagaikan anak pecicilan di desa-desa terpencil yang selalu melenceng kemana-mana arah tendangannya. Dilain pihak Bakura yang mendengar lagu itu merasa terhina..

"HOI! KENAPA SI IDIOT SATU INI LAGUNYA LEBIH KEREN DARIPAD GUE!" serunya protes

"Huahahahahha~ Ini karena aku adalah seorang MAESTRO bola disini Kura-Kura~" sahut Marik dengan bangganya sambil menendang bola

"Cih—MAESTRO ORANG IDIOT lebih cocok untukmu!" sahut Bakura sarkastis

/_**Tsamina Mina… Eee… Waka-Waka… Eee… Tsamina Mina Zangalewa… It's Time for Africa~ Tsamina Mina… Eee… Waka-Waka… Eee… It's Time for Africa~**_/

Dan dengan tendangan Finalnya—MARIK BERHASIL MERUSAK sprayer yang terletak di atas langit-langit membuat kini lantai dibasahi oleh percikan air dengan Marik yang tertawa bagaikan PAHLAWAN BERTOPENG di kartun Sinchan dengan pose dan mode yang sama tak kalah hebohnya. Sementara para FANS yang lain justru kini sedang sibuk huru-hara melihat diri mereka yang basah kutub diatas cipratan air dari spryer.

Dengan ide yang cemerlang, Yami mengosongkan keranjang penuh bola itu kemudian melirik ke arah Bakura dan Marik sambil menyeringai "BAGUS! Saatnya kita membuat jalan untuk bertemu Yugi dan yang lainnya…"

"HELL YEAH—Kau urus yang pertama!" perintah Bakura kemudian mengambil keranjang josong tersebut sebelum kemudian mendorongnya ke hadapan para FANS tersebut yang dengan sigap berusaha menghindar dari jalan keranjang yang melaju dengan cepat itu—tanpa memikirkan saat ini Seto, Bakura, Yami dan Marik berlari menyongsong menggunakkan keranjang itu sebagai peralihan sebelum kemudian..

**SREEETTT!**

Menggunakkan kelicinan yang diakibatkan oleh air yang disemburkan oleh spryer—keempatnya langsung ber_-sladding_ di lantai yang basah melewati kerumunan gadis itu sambil bersorak-sorak kebebasan dan kesenangan dengan hal yang menyenangkan ini—mereka harus melakukan ini lebih sering lagi untuk bersenang-senang selanjutnya!

* * *

**Litte:** okay—Cukup sampai disini~

**Bakura:** APA MAKSUDNYA TUH LAGU GUE PALING JELEK!

**Marik: ***pahlawan bertopeng mode on* HAHAHAHAHA~ GUE MASTERNYA DISINI!

**Yami & Seto: **=_= KENAPA CUT DITENGAH- TENGAH LAGI!

**Litte: **Err—Begitulah, karena cerita ini berfokus pada STEPSHIPPING jadi jadwal u semua ditunda dulu~

**Noa:** err.. *mikir* sebenarnya bagian kami sama sekali ngak nambah di chapter ini

**Litte:** QAQ" MAAFKAN AKUU~ *meluk Noa* Laen kali aku bikin chapter khusus buat kalian dan tentunya tanpa ada pengganggu 5 PASANGAN BODOH itu~

**ALL: -**A- SIAPA YANG U BILANG PASANGAN BODOH! TRUS, KAPAN CERITA INI KELAR BEGO!

**Litte: **-a ATAGA! Sabarr~ kesabaraann itu kata kunci ORANG BIJAK! Ada JADWALNYA! Habis ini kita beralih ke **The Mummy, Summer Sunshine, **dan…

**Yami: CONQUER OF LOVE!**

**Litte:** =_= ngarep! **HARRY POTTER **yang bener!

**Bakura:** si LEMOT terlalu bernapsu!

**Yami: -**A- APE U BILANG PENCURI-GAGAL!

**Marik:** HUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! AKU SANG MAESTRO~

**Seto:** -_- cukup sekian *tutup tirai*


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Conclusion of a RUSH!?**

**.**

**ALL Five MAIN Pairings—With a little Stepshipping on the End**

**.**

**Thank you for all who read this story and supporting me, Thanks to all the readers that always enjoying every second of the story tell about and Everyone who give me the idea to do this.**

**LYVINA JACK! Happy Anniversary to our 5 year Friendship since Junior High! Keep on Suceess always!**

**.**

**Keep on ACT—CRAZY FANS CLUB, REVENGE!**

**.**

Okay, kembali lagi kedalam sekolah dimana senior-senior lebih mengalami kesulitan yang jauh lebih parah dari adik-adik kelas mereka, bahkan saking sulitnya menentukan, para pengawas yang berjaga di sekitar gerbang sekolah sampai membuat pertaruhan tentang pasangan mana yang akan keluar melewati gerbang berdasarkan data yang sudah dipilih—Turut berkasihan juga pada pasangan-pasangan yang terpaksa jadian atau harus mendapat balas dendam dari sang Mantan—MAKAnya! Jangan main-main kalau kalian juga tidak mau dipermainkan—ASIK! Tumben kata-kata bijak terucap!

Ehemm—Back to topic, meninggalkan pasangan StepShipping kita kali ini menikmati aktivitas mereka entah kemana itu yang PENTING mereka berdua saja menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama—_No Perverted_—Hanya sang Author saja yang boleh berpikiran seperti itu disaat seperti ini—PLAK!

**High School**

"LEPASKAN!"

"ITU MILIKKU!"

"JANGAN SENTUH! INI BARANG BERHARGA MILIKKU!"

"MILIKMU?—_IN YOUR DREAM LOOSER!_ SUDAH JELAS ITU MILIKKU, _DAMMNIT!_"

Beginilah, pertengkaran dan keributan yang terjadi di lorong lantai 3 tempat dimana para _**LaksmiHolic **_saling berkumpul untuk memperebutkan Jas dan juga Kemeja yang dilempar sukarela karena alasan yang sangat mendesak tapi menggunakan taktik yang sangat _brilliant_ oleh seorang Laksmi Vichilicious—dan tampaknya ia berhasil mengelabuhi hampir seluruh Fansnya yang kini tengah berkumpul untuk berdemo memperebutkan pakaian-pakaian tersebut atau berburuu foto-foto exclusive lainnya.

"…Jadi disini kalian…" ucap sebuah suara dengan nada yang mengerikan berhasil membuat pertengkaran perebutan konyol itu terhenti dan kini pandangan semuanya teralihkan pada sesosok yang tidak lain dan sangat benar adalah seorang Atem Sennen yang menatap semuanya dengan tatapan mata pembunuh layaknya ia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran terkenal yang dengan sadis akan merawat para korban-korbannya.

**GLEK!**

Baik semua yang ada langsung menelan ludah horror melihat raut muka Atem saat itu yang sedang menunjukkan tanda-tanda kiamat yang akan terjadi menimpa perkumpulan _**LaksmiHolic**_ yang damai tentram dan sejahterah ini.

"Jadi—Kudengar kalian sedang melakukan lelang harga untuk Pakaian dan Foto-Foto Exclusive Little Gem milikku…" ucapnya memulai sambil mengambil langkah maju sementara para Fans lainnya langsung mengambil beberapa langkah mundur kebelakang tidak ingin membuang nyawa mereka dengan berhadapan dengan _mimpi buruk_

Salah satu dari para FANS yang tidak menyadari situasi langsung menyerocos "Yeah—Dan kau bukan salah satu bagian dari Anggota jadi kau tidak bisa ikut dalam acara pelelangan ini, lagipula kau ini tidak begitu diharapkan di dalam perkumpulan ini…" ucapnya secara spontan membuat yang lainnya menatap horror si anggota yang sangat LUAR BIASA pintarnya itu "Lagipula, Aku berpikir Lady Laksmi itu akan lebih cocok bersama denganku dibandingkan dengan—err siapa nama pacarnya yang merupakan Ketua OSIS sekolah kita itu?" tanyanya sambil menyikut teman disampingnya

"…N—Namanya Atem Sennen…" jawab temannya itu gelagapan sebelum kemudian menyingkir ke samping menjauhi si pintar itu

Anggota Fans yang terlalu pintar itu mengangguk sambil "Benar-Benar, Atem Sennen atau apalah itu namanya—Lagipula, siapa juga yang tertarik dengan Atem Sennen yang katanya Idola para Wanita di Sekolah itu?..." ucapnya sambil membusungkan dada berlagak layaknya seorang _Hero_ yang tangguh setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya membasmi Naga "Kalau aku bertemu dengan Si Atem Sennen itu—Aku akan menantangnya kemudian merebut Lady Laksmi untuk kujadikan milikku!" tambahnya lagi dengan mantap tidak menyadari para anggota lainnya sudah mundur menjauhinya "Eh—Kalian semua, Kenapa kalian bermua seperti itu? Ayolah? Kalian tidak setuju untuk mendukungku, heh?"

Atem hanya tersenyum miris mendengar nada tantangan dari cowok yang satu ini, Jadi dia sudah menantangnya dengan taruhan yang tidak bisa ia elak lagi dan tentunya seorang Atem sepertinya tidak akan begitu saja melarikan diri dari tantangan yang diajukan kepadanya.

"Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu…" ucap Atem menyetujui ucapan pemuda tersebut terhadapanya dengan nada serius seakan mengatakan kau-akan-menyesal-dengan-perkataanmu-itu-nanti

Pemuda itu hanya _jawsdrop_ memandangi Atem sebelum kemudian berpaling kebelakang kearah teman-temannya sambil menunjuk _figure_ Atem di depannya "Itu—Itu—Itu…" ucapannya gelagapan seakan tidak percaya

Atem hanya menaikan alis heran melihat kini sikap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya mendadak menjadi surut dimana ia tidak memiliki lagi kesombongan dirinya yang ia tunjukan barusan terhadapnya serasa ia baru menangkap situasi di dalam akhir sebuah masalah, "Ya, Namaku Atem Sennen…" ucap Atem memulai merasa ia tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan pemuda itu kepada teman-temannya "Kudengar kau ingin menantangku kalau kau bertemu denganku, huh—Berita bagus, aku sudah ada disini rupanya… Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah _permainan_?" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang sangat-SANGAT KEJAM sambil menyeringai sambil memakai logat bicara _JigSaw_ dalam film _SAW_ saat mengajak para orang-orang yang sudah ia tangkap untuk memainkan permainan kematian.

"Errr…"

"Tantangannya masih sama—Siapa yang menang akan mendapatkan Little Gem, tapi aku tentunya tidak akan mengaku kalah semudah itu, kalau aku menang, aku akan mengambil Jas dan Kemeja itu…" ucap Atem memulai

Pemuda itu dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya ternyata akibat kebesaran mulutnya ia harus menerima nasib seperti ini—Waduh! Makanya hati-hati Bung kalo ngomong tuh harus disorser dulu!

"GAH! SELAMATKAN AKU MAMAAAAA!" serunya

~Laksmi~

"HA—HATCHII!"

Entah kenapa, atau karena udara yang sangat dingin sekali di luar dan disebabkan karena saat ini Laksmi tidak mengenakan Jas yang menjaga dirinya tetap hangat mendadak Laksmi bersin. Kini dirinya sedang berada di luar gedung sekolah atau lebih tepatnya ia melompat langsung dari jendela ruangan Geologi ke bawah sini—Dengan cara apa? Sepertinya Laksmi harus berterima kasih kepada tali yang dihubungkan dan terikat dengan kuat di salah satu ruangan Geologi untuk membantunya menuruni lantai hingga sampai kebawah ini dengan perjuangan yang sangat keras.

"Dinginn sekali~" komentar Laksmi memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil mendengus "Seharusnya aku sekalian mengambil selimut saat di ruang Theater tadi…" gumamnya kemudian meraih sesuatu dari saku roknya "Sepertinya tadi ada e-mail masuk…" ucap Laksmi mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya dan membaca sebuah e-mail masuk baru yang ditujukan untuknya setelah 2 e-mail aneh yang Malik kirim untuknya.

**To: Laksmi . IP - XRY StdIPs .id**

**From: Atem_SennenKing .DMS Inc .id **

**Subject: Location**

**Little Gem,**

**Kau dimana sekarang?**

Laksmi menaikan alis kemudian mulai mengawasi situasinya saat ini—Tentunya para FANS itu tidak terlihat lagi disekitarnya saat ini, tapi untuk jaga-jaga dia juga harus mencari tempat yang aman karena tentunya Atem masih diincar oleh segerombolan gadis-gadis _hyperactive_ itu keliling sekolah.

**To: Atem_SennenKing .DMS Inc .id**

**From: Laksmi .IP-XRY StdIPs .id**

**Subject: RE Location**

**aku menunggu di GYM, … **

**Kalau aku tidak ada hubungi aku…**

Selesai membalas e-mail tersebut, Laksmi langsung bergegas menuju GYM yang terletak disebelah barat gedung Sekolah dan letaknya agak sedikit jauh dari tempat dimana Laksmi berada saat ini—dengan cepat Laksmi berlarian untuk menghemat waktu menuju GYM, sepertinya yang lain terlalu terfokus pada masalah mereka sendiri-sendiri dan itu bagus untuk Laksmi karena tidak ada yang memperhatikan pergerakannya.

Sesampainya di GYM, Sungguh mengejutkan ternyata GYM telah dikunci dengan rapat menggunakan gembok berukuran yang lumayan besar, Laksmi mendengus kesal melihatnya—Ia tidak mau merepotkan dirinya mencari tempat lain yang lebih cocok karena ia tidak ingin membuang tenaga untuk berpindah ke lain lokasi, jadi dengan menggunakan insting dan tenaga yang dimiliki…

"Kalau ini sering berhasil di _Movie-Movie Action_ buatan Amerika, mungkin ada baiknya ini juga berhasil di dunia nyata…" gumam Laksmi sambil mengambil jepitan rambut dari kantong kemejanya sebelum kemudian mencoba untuk membuka gembok itu secara paksa seperti adegan-adegan di film-film action—itu tuh, yang adegan dimana Hero di film tersebut make benda yang dipakai mereka untuk membuka/mengakses secara paksa jalan yang terkunci dihadapan mereka kayak contohnya _Resident Evil_, _UnderWorld_, _Mission Impossible_, _The Matrix_, dan masih banyak film laga lainnya—tapi jangan disamakan dengan film buatan Indonesia yah, melayang aja masih keliatan talinya tuh dipunggung, LOL! Sama bertarung dengan animasi kartun visual gitu—Sumpah Author ngakak menonton channel-channel ini di tipi!—PLAK! Malah curhatan hati seorang yang tidak berguna deh, okay… Tapi sayangnya, _Life isn't a Movie_ kayak iklan Asuransi yang make artis mirip _Jack Sparrow_ itu, lho~

**Krek! Krek! Krek!**

Bunyi suara yang ditimbulkan oleh hasil kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Laksmi berusaha membuka gembok itu tetapi sia-sia saja, karena sudah 5 menit ia berdiri dan mencoba membukanya tetapi tanpa hasil apapun—GEMBOKNYA MASIH BELUM TERBUKA! Dan ini membuat seorang Laksmi merasa frustasi ditambah dengan kesal yang belipat-lipat akibat memprotes dirinya seharusnya berada di rumah saat ini dan bersantai antara datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan Atem yah—walaupun sebenarnya ia masih mendukung keinginannya yang pertama, tapi yang kedua juga sama saja penting prioritasnya.

"ARGH! APA YANG SALAH!" keluh Laksmi frustasi sambil melepar kepitan rambut miliknya dan menatap gembok itu dengan penuh kebencian layaknya ia akan memberikan pelajaran pada gembok yang tidak berdosa dan tidak memiliki jiwa dan raga itu—Plak! "SEHARUSNYA SUDAH TERBUKA! KENAPA MASIH BELUM TERBUKA JUGA!" ucap Laksmi kemudian "Baiklah—Kalau kau tidak mau ini diselesaikan dengan cara yang baik-baik, maka FINE! Aku akan memberikan cara kekerasan untuk masuk ke dalam SEKARANG JUGA!" tambahnya kemudian mulai mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, mengambil posisi sebelum kemudian berlari menerjang sambil…

**BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! **

**BRUAGH! BRAK!**

**BRAK! BRAK!**

**BRAK!**

Dengan tendangan yang bertubi-tubi sampai akhirnya gembok yang tidak terkalahkan itu jatu keatas tanah tidak berdaya lagi, Laksmi tersenyum puas akan hasil kerja yang sudah ia lakukan saat ini.

"Well—Tidak buruk juga hasil latihanku selama ini…" ucapnya berbangga hati sebelum kemudian membuka pintu GYM selebar-lebarnya dengan kedua tangannya, hanya untuk terbelalak diam mendapati apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Didalam GYM yang terkunci itu ternyata terdapat ratusan siswa laki-laki dengan spanduk besar dan juga beberapa poster Joey yang sedang memeluk boneka _REDB_ terlihat imut di dalamnya juga berbagai _furniture-furniture_ lainnya seperti kipas dengan motif Joey yang sedang mengedipkan mata dan mengenakan kaos-kaos yang kini bergambar Joey yang sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya—mungkin ini adalah tempat penguncian khusus untuk para FANS fanatic milik Joey Wheeler dan alasan mengapa mereka dikunci dari acara ini adalah…

"PENYELAMAT JIWA KAMI AKHIRNYA DATANG!" seru semuanya dengan sorak semangat sambil emnangis air mata haru karena kini telah terbebas "TERIMA KASIH! TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBEBASKAN KAMI DARI PENYIKSAAN YANG SUDAH DILAKUKAN SI PENGECUT SETO ITU!" seru mereka penuh dengan dendam dengan kini air mata berubah menjadi hawa panas dengan api yang berkobar-kobar tanpa padam

Laksmi hanya bisa _jawsdrop_ saja melihat FANS milik Joey itu, ternyata eh ternyata, Joey memiliki sesuatu yang tidak terduga selama ini tapi karena sifat Sto yang terlalu egois dan tidak mau kepunyaan miliknya terebut, ia akan melakukan apa saja yang merintangi jalannya, melenyapkan para FANS ini dari sesi acara juga mungkin adalah rencana Seto sejak awal…

"BUKAN SAATNYA MEMPERMASALAHKAN HAL ITU—!" sahut salah satu memperingatkan

"BENAR—! KITA HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN JOEY-SAMA! KITA TIDAK BOLEH SAMPAI DI DAHULUI SETO RAMBUT MANGKOK SIALAN ITU!" seru salah satunya lagi

"HAIL! KITA TEMUI JOEY-SAMA SEKARANG!" seru semuanya dengan kompak sebelum kemudian berlarian keluar GYM dengan langkah yang penuh semangat meninggalkan Laksmi yang hanya bisa berdecak melihat kepergian para FANS yang sudah tertinggal setengah dari sesi Acara pada hari ini hanya untuk menunggu seseorang membebaskan mereka dari GYM—well, Seto sepertinya rencanamu masih kurang berjalan dengan lancar sesuai dugaanmu

~Malik~

Yah—Kita beralih kembali ke situasi yang lain yang ngak kalah terbolaknya dari yang tadi di ceritakan, kali ini memang ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan peribahasa Nenek Author—PLAK! Promosi dikit ngak apa-apa donk~ '_Orang-Orang kalo abis makan itu pasti bawaannya ngatuk, apalagi kalo udah ketemu bantal sama tempat tidur empuk, pasti bawaannya makin pengen tidur dan ambruk! ITU CIRI ORANG LEMAH—KITA HARUS KUAT MENGHADAPI GODAAN! JANGAN MENJADI PEMALAS! AYO GERAK! CUCIAN MASIH BELOM KELAR BUAT BESOK! AYO NYUCI!—Eh, udah ujan ya? Ngak usah nyuci deh kalo gitu, KITA TIDUR!_' Err—Yeah, apa ini perasaan atau apapun itu tapi inilah FAKTA yang diucapkan langsung dari mulut seorang Nenek pekerja keras ayng patut ditiru oleh generasi muda dan bangsa untuk mendirikan kembali sifat-sifat pekerja di dalam diri masyarakan INDONESIA dan menyejahterahkan kehidupan ekonomi Negara, dengan cara BEKERJA—Jadi Kuli sekalian kalo perlu!

"Hoaammm~" ucap Malik kini menguap mengantuk setelah menghabiskan beberapa banyak porsi hidangan yang sudah disantapnya kali ini sambil merentangkan tangannya "Hemm… lebih baik aku tidur sebentar~ Nyemm… Marik-Prince bisa menunggu~ Nyemm.." ucap Malik kini malah langsung berbaring sambil memeluk bantal yang sudah tersedia sambil bergulang-guling dengan nyamannya sementara para FANS miliknya, masih pingsan ditempat tidak berdaya karena masih menikmati alam fantasy mereka di ujung dunia sana yang tentram dan sejahterah

"Oyasumi~" gumam Malik kemudian tidur

Author bingung…

Readers Cengo…

Para Fans masih menikmati Hidup…

Entah kenapa cerita ini makin GAJE saja—**SALAHKAN AUTHOR**! Oh, well… Hidup seperti** MALIK** itu memang sangat SEJAHTERAH rupanya pemirsa, tidak ada gangguan atau semacamnya dan haluan yang merintangi jalan—pokoknya LANCAR! Kayak jalan TOL! Marik, sepertinya kau harus mencontoh Malik-Hime milikmu ini dengan motto '_No KAKU_' dan Enjoy-Enjoy aja dalam situasi apapun—Akh! Sudah kita tinggalkan orang-orang yang lagi menikmati kenyaman hidup mereka ini!

~Yugi, Ryou & Joey~

Masih sama, dengan perkumpulan 3 orang yang masih terduduk dengan santai di Kantin Sekolah—Joey yang kini sudah selesai bermain _Tamagochi_ beralih bermain PSP, sementara Yugi dan Ryou masih duduk di depannya sambil menyeruput pelan minuman mereka yang daritadi masih belum habis-habis, mungkin ini disebabkan karena mereka masih khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Yami dan Bakura di tempat sana.

"Ayolah—Kita itu harus santai Yug, Ry… terus jhawatir itu sama sekali tidak bagus…" ucap Joey memulai kembali "Mereka pasti akan datang kesini~ Tenang saja…" tambahnya kemudian

"Uh—Well, Joey Tapi kami masih merasa cemas…" tambah Ryou "Terutama soal Kura, bagaimana kalau dia sampai menyakiti para gadis-gadis itu yang mengejarnya?" tambah Ryou _innoncent_ yang malah mengkhawatirkan keselamatan para FANS Bakura ketimbang Bakura sendiri—yah, well… Bagaimana tidak, Bakura yang ganas itu mau berbaik hati kepada para FANS wanita yang mengejarnya itu, mungkin ia sudah langsung melancarkan serangan membabi-buta untuk melenyapkan semuanya di depannya begitu saja (Author: *ngakak* BWAHAHHAHAHA~ KURA! U ngak diperhatiin tuh sama Ry~, Yami: *ketawa puas* HAHAHAHHAA! Nasib u malang juga MALING!, Bakura: -A- DIEM U! KENAPA CUMA W DOANK! SETO JUGA TUH! *nunjuk Seto*, Seto: *cuek*, Author & Yami: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, Bakura: -A- RASIN NIH U BEDUA! *bawa pedang TLS*, Author: OAO" ASTAGA! ITU PEDANG KERAMAT! KABURRR! *tancap gas*, Yami: ~ baru inget w ada urusan mendadak *alibi*, Bakura: JANGAN KABUR U! *lari*, Seto: *diem*)

**Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Terdengar suara langkah yang sangat jelas menghampiri tempat dimana ketiganya berasal saat ini, Yugi dan Ryou sudah langsung beranjak berdiri dan kini langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Joey yang kini berhadapan dengan banyak sekali para laki-laki dengan spanduk dan pakaian yang sangat menghebohkan.

"Err—Kalian ini pasukan pawai datang darimana yah?" tanya Joey ngasal tidak mengerti siapa mereka

**GUBRAK!**

"K—KAMI ADALAH ANGGOTA FANS **'JOEY-SAMA'**!" ucap mereka serempak "MAAF KAMI DATANG TERLAMBAT KE DALAM ACARA INI JOEY-SAMA, INI SEMUA OLEH SETO SIALAN ITU!" ucapnya lagi menambahkan

Joey hanya mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan orang-orang yang mendadak mengaku sebagai para FANS dirinya itu—OMG! Joey, jalankan otakmu itu! Kau harus menangkap sesuatu yang penting ini kemudian memprosesnya.

"**JADI AKU PUNYA FANS!**" ucap Joey langsung bergejolak berdiri dari tempatnya "Si Bodoh Seto itu malah merendahkanku dengan mengatakan aku tidak punya FANS sama sekali!" keluhnya

"Seto Kaiba itu memang orang rendahan Joey-Sama…" sahut para anggota sambil mengangguk

Joey mengangguk dengan setuju "Benar-benar, si Katong uang keras kepala itu memang sangat rendah, bilang saja dia takut disaingi oleh para Fans-fansku yang hebat ini…" ucap Joey—Hoi, bu… jangan sampai dikau seperti Malik (Malik: *tidur* Nyem~ Nyem~, Author: _jawsdrop_)—yang masih tertidur pulas saat ini.

"Err… Joey, bukanya sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini?" ucap Yugi memulai menyadarkan Joey sambil menarik lengan Joey

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat si Kantong Uang itu kemudian lihat FANS siapa yang paling hebat!" sahut Joey dengan semangat "KITA TIDAK BOLEH KALAH DARI SETO MANGKOK ITU!"

"YEEEEEAAAAHHHH!" sahut para FANS Joey dengan kobaran api layaknya mendengar _Hitler_ berbicara di depan mengumumkan Perang Dunia ke II saja—PLAK! Sayangnya Joey ngak punya kumis kotak kayak si _Hitler_ yah, LOL!

"KALAU BEGITU AYO KITA BERANGKAT!" sahut Joey dengan lantang sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas "BUKTIKAN KITA ADALAH PEMENANGNYAA DISINI!" tambahnya lagi menyemangati layaknya ikut Olimpiade Dunia aja deh, ASTAGA!

"YEAAAAHHH! _**WE'LL KICK SETO ASS!**_" sahut semua FANS yang kini sudah berkobar jiwa semangatnya kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi dengan Joey yang berada di depan para FANS-nya memimpin, mereka semua langsung berjalan mencari sosok Seto Kaiba meninggalkan Yugi dan Ryou yang masih berdiri mematung ditinggalkan Joey dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya, sebenarnya Joey berada di pihak mana saat ini?

(Author: *nepok Seto* Nasib sekali kau ini Seto ckckckc, Bakura: *giliran ketawa* BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ternyata ada juga yang lebih buruk daripada w!, Marik: QAQ MALIK-HIME GUE KENAPA ENAK-ENAKAN TIDUR~ T~T AKU TIDAK DIPERHATIKAN!, Yami: -.- u emang ngak perlu diperhatiin lagi, Author: *guling kanan-guling kiri* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA~)

~Yami, Bakura, Seto & Marik~

"LARIII~!" seru Bakura masih dengan kejaran para Fans tepat sedikit agak jauh dibelakang mereka

Yami menyusul berlari disampingnya "Kalau kita terus berlari seperti ini kita hanya membuang tenaga!" ucapnya yang mulai kelelahan lari seperti ini selama setengah hari

"Yeah—HOI! ORANG PINTAR KAU PUNYA IDE!" seru Bakura terhadap Seto di depan yang mash berlari

"…KAU PIKIR APA?" sahut Seto balik "Tidak ada yang bisa kita pakai untuk mempercepat jalan kecuali berlari menghindari mereka!" tambah Seto walaupun ia harus mengakui ia tidak level berlari seperti ini kalau ia perlu memilih lebih baik ia membawa mini mobil rancangan terbarunya ketimbang harus berlari layakya orang MISKIN disini (Author: -.-" Lari itu sehat kale, Seto: *enteng* Lari itu untuk orang yang tidak mampu, Author: OAO" JADI NGEHINA W NIH U SET!, Seto: *enteng* Kenyataan berkata demikian, Author: AKU TERHINAAA MAAAMAAA QAQ" *nangis ember*)

Tiba-Tiba, dengan situasi yang sedang genting-gentingnya, Marik datang membawa Troli dorong pengangkut dus yang digunakkan para Janitor untuk menyimpan barang-barang bekas di gudang sekolah. Sambil berlagak kayak lagu _**Barbie**_ ciptaan _**Aqua**_, Marik dengan entengnya dan logat yang tidak biasa digunakan berkata "_**Yo, My Frends! Need a Ride?**_" ucapnya kalo di lagunya sih '_**Hei, Barbie. Need a Ride?**_' dan akan dibalas oleh sang Barbie dengan ucapan yang manis yaitu '_**Sure, Ken**_'sedangkan ini malah…

"KENAPA LOE NGAK NGOMONG DARITADI IDIOT!" seru Yami, Bakura dan Seto yang sensi baru sadar daritadi si Marik enak-enakan tinggal ngedorong Troli doang di samping mereka sementara mereka pada susah payah membakar Jasmani dengan berlari kayak Maling dikejer Ibu-Ibu bawa ulekan

Kalau di lagu, Si Ken bakal bilang _**'Alright, Jumps in'**_ beda lagi denga apa yang dijawab si Marik kepada Trio kesusahan ini "YAELAH! LAGIAN DARITADI LOE NGAK SADAR! YANG IDIOT SIAPA!" sahutnya dengan sensi

Bakura langsung melompat ke Troli begitu juga di susul dengan Yami dan Seto yang ngak mau kesusahan berlari lagi—kini keempatnya melaju dengan Troli, kalau waktu sendiri Marik harus mendorong Trolinya dengan sekuat tenaga, kini akibat penambahan kru yang sangat menguntungkan pekerjaan itu tergantikan oleh Yami dan Seto yang sambil berpegangan pada besi di depan mengayuh gerakan Troli tersebut, sementara di belakang ada Bakura yang mengumpulkan amunisi barang yang ditemui untuk dilempar kepada pasukan FANS gila tersebut layaknya Rambo saja menggunakkan granat, sementara Marik yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan berdiri di depan dengan tangan direntangkan menikmati angin yang berhembus—WASIIEK!

_**/Every Night in my dreams… I see you, I feel you… That is how I know you, Go On~… Far across the distance and spaces between us… You have come to show you, Go On~…/**_

Nyanyian _**TITANIC- MY HEART WILL GO ON**__, _ yang kini terdengar dari siaran menjadi Background situasi saat ini, Bakura hanya mengernyitkan alis sambil mendengarkan lagu _mellow_bin aneh itu dikepalanya yang sama sekali ngak ada masuk akal.

"HOI! SIAPA SAJA YANG DI RUANG SIARAN SAAT INI! AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU MEMUTAR LAGU ANEH!" ancam Bakura yang sepertinya sensi sambil memukuli para FANS yang berlari di depannya dengan botol ataupun kaleng minuman yang menjadi amunisi mereka

Dan dengan santainya Marik tertawa layaknya seorang hebat di dalam Grup "WAHAHAHAHAHA~ TERUSKAN KERJA BAGUS KALIAN ANAK BUAHKU~ BWAHAHAHHA~"

_**/Near… Far… Wherever you are~ I believe my heart will, Go On… Once more you Open the door… And you'll here in my heart and my heart will Go On and On~/**_

Yami yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa sweatdropped saja sambil melanjutkan tugasnya tidak ingin memprotes apa yang dikatakan Marik barusan dan sepertinya itu juga yang sedang dilakukan Seto saat ini yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan Marik sesaat yang lalu, tetapi beda dengan Bakura yang langsung beranjak dari posisinya kini berdiri di belakang Marik yang masih merentangkan tangannya, ini kayak _scene_ _Leonardo D Caprio sama Kate Winslet di atas kapal besar Titanic, dengan kedua tangan Leonardi berada di sekitar pinggang Kate sementara Kate berdiri di depan kapal besar Titanic sambil merentangkan tangannya melihat pemandangan Samudra Artik saat itu yang sangat indah_—ROMANTIS BANGET—Tapi, Bakura yang bukan _Leonardo D Caprio _dan Marik yang tentunya bukan seorang _Kate Winslet_ tentunya ngak bakal melakukan pose seperti itu sekarang kan? Tapi kini kedua tangan Bakura diletakkan diatas bahu Marik—PHYSCOSHIPPING!—SEMUANYA! (Author: *nangis bahagia* AKHIRNYA PAIRING YAOI YANG BENAR-BENAR MURNII~, Bakura: OAO" APE U BILANG BAKA! INI KESALAHAN TEKNIS! W GAK SUDI! WOY AUTHOR BEJAD!, Marik: GUE NGAK TERIMA! -A- MASIH MENDINGAN HIME GUE DARIPADA SI PERAK NI!, Bakura: MASIH MENDINGAN RYOU GUE KEMANA-MANA!, Author: *nangis Bombay* AKU BAHAGIAAA~, Bakura & Marik: -A- KITA KAGAK SAMA SEKALII!)

"WOI IDIOT! JANGAN BERLAGAK SOK!" seru Bakura dengan sadis sambil menggoncangkan Marik dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan yang sanagt bertentangan dengan Undang-Undang Dasar! Tentang HAM! YOU KNOW HAM-kan? Yang sering dimasak di Restoran-Restoran itu, lho—plak!

"GHAA~ KURA! KAU MENGHANCURKAN MOMENT INDAHKU~" rengek Marik sok iya

"MOMENT INDAH KEPALAMU! KAU ITU MENGANGGU SAJA!" seru Bakura sensi mendengar ucapan Marik yang luar biasa keluar batas logika saat ini

Pertengkaran keduanya tidak berlangsung lama begitu Yami dan Seto menatap horror di depan mereka yang merupakan turunan yang sangat ekstrim yang biasa digunakan untuk jalan pintas para murid turun kebawah.

"BUKAN SAATNYA MEMPERMASALAHKAN HAL ITU!" sahut Yami yang juga harus frustasi mendengar pertengkaran dua masalah ini "Ada yang tahu cara membuat Troli ini berbelok?" tambahnya

Marik hanya melongo "…Tidak tahu…" ucapnya dengan frontal dan tampang yang sangat minta untuk diajak Tempur aja

Seto hanya menepuk dahinya sambil mendengus "…Inilah kenapa jangan melibatkan dua idiot dalam situasi seperti ini…" gumamnya

"PEGANGAN SEMUANYA!" sahut Bakura sambil berpegangan dengan menyiksa Marik yang kini sudah tercekik diatas pegangan Troli dengan tubuh yang condong hampir jatuh, ternyata masih bisa saja dia menyiksa orang tidak berdosa disaat seperti ini

**GUBRAK! BRAK! BRAK! SEEERRR~**

Dan keempatnya kini harus menerima perjalanan mengerikan menuruni lantai dua bak rooler coaster yang sedang melaju dengan kencang dilintasan yang amburadul yaitu turunang yang sangat tajam dan licin ini—kayak _Final Destination 3_ aja.

"GHAAA—GUE BELOM SIAP MATI SEBELUM GUE MENGHABISKAN WAKTU BERDUA DENGAN HIME!~" seru Marik konstan bin ngak tahu malu sambil baca mantra agar hidup dirinya yang masih panjang dan memiliki cita-cita yang luas menjadi Bandar senjata ini belum berakir sebelum menunaikan semua hasrat yang ingin ia tuntaskan selama masa hidup—BUSETT DAH!

"DIEM BEGO! LOE KIRA CUMA LOE DOANG! OGAH GUE HARUS MATI SEKARANG APALAGI SAMA LOE JUGA!" sahut Bakura dahsyat

Yami mengeryitkan dahi mendengar ocehan kedua orang tersebut sebelum kemudian "LOE IDIOT BERDUA BISA DIEM KAGAK! ATO LOE MAU KITA BENERAN MATI SEKARANG GARA-GARA LOE!" sahutnya frustasi

Seto hanya bisa menggeleng sebelum kemudian matanya mendapati sosok yang sangat tidak asing kini sedang berada di hadapan mereka berdua.

"AYO BASMI SETO KAIBA~" seru para gerombolan yang ternyata adalah rombongan JOEY Fans Club "BASMI SETO KAIBA! BUKTIKAN KAMI YANG TERBAIK!" tambah mereka lagi dengan penuh semangat

Di depan mereka berdiri Joey dengan semangatnya berjalan "AYO KITA MUSNAHKAN MONEYBAG EGOIS ITU! KITALAH YANG NOMOR SATU JANGAN BIARKAN—" ucapan Joey terputus dengan kini mata coklatnya mengerjap-ngerjap sambil melihat yang ada di depannya saat itu

Troli…

Yami, Bakura, Marik dan Seto…

Menuruni menuju ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi…

T—TUNGGU!

MENGARAH KEMARI!

"GAHHH! MINGGIR-MINGGIR!" seru Bakura dan Marik spontan dengan teriakan yang sangat membahana membuat para Fans Joey langsung berlari kalang kabut mengosongkan area dimana Joey masih terdiam sambil _jawsdrop_ kaku ditempat tidak dapat bergerak

"JOEY—_PUPPY!_ CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI SANA BODOH!" seru Seto

**TWITCH!**

Spontan mendengar ucapan ejekan itu bukannya menghindar Joey malah membuka mulut "APA KAU BILANG MONEYBAG! JANGAN SEENAKNYA—T—Tunggu! GAHHH—!" ucap Joey yang baru sadar situasi setelah Troli hampir berada mendekatinya dan siap untuk menubruk Joey dan menggilingnya tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Seto bergerak dengan sangat cepat langsung mengangkat tubuh Joey kedalam pelukannya juga memasuki kedalam Troli menyelamatkannya dari serangan Troli yang mematikan "…Seto—Kau… menyelamatkanku…" ucap Joey memandangi Seto dengan mata yang lembut melupakan semua hasrat membalas dendam kepada Seto Kaiba

Bukannya menyadari situasi, Seto malah dengan frontal berkata "Bisa kau menyingkir dariku, Joey—Kau itu berat sekali! Pantas saja lacimu penuh dengan makanan sampah tidak berguna—pantas saja kau jadi gendut belakangan ini…"

**TWITCH! TWITCH!**

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU SETO KAIBA—KAU PIKIR AKU INI BABI GENDUT APA! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN KAU BISA MENGATAIKU! ASAL KAU TAHU YA BERATKU ITU HANYA 50,5 KG!" seru Joey sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Seto dengan dendam kusumat tidak sadar ia sudah membongkarungkar aib tentang berat badannya kemudian "T—TUNGGU! Kau bilang LOKER! J—JANGAN-JANGAN KAU MENGUTAK-ATIK LOKERKU! MONEYBAG! KAU TIDAK MENCURI MAKANANKU KAN! AYO JAWAB!"

"Kau ini berisik sekali Joey—seharusnya kau diam saja! 50,5 kg itu sudah sangat berat kau tahu!" sahut Seto

"APA! DASAR CEO BODOH TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN MANGKOK!" sahut Joey kemudian tanpa basa basi lagi langsung mengambil sesuatu dari kantong kemudian dengan tidak elitnya menyumpal mulut Seto dengan coklat tebal yang sudah ia persiapkan khusus untuk Event ini membuat Seto akhirnya harus tercekat kesusahan menelan bongkaha coklat besar itu "WAHAHAHAHA~ AKU MENANG~ SETO KAIBA KAU AKAN EMNJADI BUDAKKU!" tawa Joey puas sebelum selanjutnya Seto langsung menyumpal mulut Joey dengan coklat yang dibawanya juga dan pertempuran kembali terjadi kali ini membuat salah satu dari mereka menghabiskan coklat di dalam mulut mereka untuk mengetahui siapa yang menjadi si pesuruh dan siapa yang menjadi di persuruh

"Mereka kedua pasangan Gila…" cerocos Bakura

Yami mengangguk sambil bersweatdropped melihat adegan keduanya ini yang tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat "Pasangan yang sangat gila…" tambahnya pelan

Troli kini kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas dimana mereka tepatnya melintasi pemandangan para FANS-FANS yang pingsang diatas lantai—beruntunglah mereka tidak tergeletak menghalangi jalan kalau tidak mereka akan menjadi daging giling karena terlindas oleh Troli ini sampai pada akhirnya Marik berseru dengan kegirangan entah kenapa atau apa sebabnya..

"HIME-KUU!" serunya bak _Kapten Jack Sparrow_ kepada sang kapal tercinta _Black Pearl_ kini akhirnya menemukan kembali sosok bidadari di dalam hidupnya kini berada tepat di samping jalan dengan wajah tertidur yang sangat damai dan manis, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Marik langsung meloncat turun menghampiri sang Hime yang tertidur itu "AKU AKHIRNYA MENEMUKANMU HIMEEE~" serunya dengan penuh sukacita langsung membopong Malik tanpa basa-basi sebelum kemudian keduanya berlari layaknya Pengantin Ilank menuju tempat yang lain.

~Atem~

"AMPUNI KAMI ATEM-SAMA…" ucap kini para FANS _**LaksmiHolic**_ dihadaan Atem sambil bertekuk lutut dihadapan Atem yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Sebenarnya ia bahkan belum sempat menantang cowok pemberani tadi lantaran nyalinya sudah ciut duluan sebelum bertanding dan malah ingin melarikan dari sebelum berhadapan _face to face_ dihadapannya—tetapi nasib naas ayng harus diterima oleh seseorang pengecut yang melarikan diri, ia malah menabrak tembok dibelakangnya dan kini jatuh pingsan tidak berdaya meninggalkan Atem yang hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan itu tanpa bisa menunjukkan kemampuannya dan kini malah menjadi pemenang tanpa harus bertanrung—well tidak terlalu merugikan untuknya sebenarnya.

"Sesuai perjanjian… sekarang kembalikan Jas dan Kemeja itu padaku…" ucap Atem menuntut kepada para Fans yang tampak tidak rela memberikan benda pusaka tersebut kehadapan Atem saat ini tapi dengan tatapan tajam yang ditampilkan di wajah Atem membuat para Fans itu langsung bergindik ngeri sebelum kemudian dengan pasrah mengembalikan kemeja dan juga Jas itu ke tangan Atem.

Atem yang kini mendapatkan Jas dan Kemeja milik Laksmi hendak melangkah pergi sambil membawa hadiahnya itu sebelum kemudian mendapati sesuatu tiba-tiba terjatuh dari kantong Jas milik Laksmi dilantai, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disimpan Laksmi di kantong Jas miliknya, sambil menaikan alis heran Atem memungut bungkusan kecil tersebut dengan balutan pita kecil merah sambil kemudian membuka pita pembungkus bungkusan tersebut mendapati _BonBon Chocolate_ di dalamnya—semacam jenis coklat berbentuk bola kecil yang unik dan biasanya terdapat potongan-potongan kecil buah atau manisan di dalamnya sebagai pelengkap.

"…Sepertinya Little Gem lupa membawa coklatnya—Ng?" gumam Atem pelan sambil memeriksa apa lagi yang ada di dalam bungkusan kecil tersebut dan menemukan sepucuk kecil surat.

**Dear,**

**Atem Sennen**

_**Amour, J'Taime…**_

Sebuah pesan singkat yang tertulis dengan namanya di dalam sebagai penerima—Atem tersenyum puas sebelum kemudian melempar kembali Jas dan Kemeja itu "Kalau begitu aku tidak butuh lagi Jas dan Kemeja tersebut—Tapi kalian, tidak boleh berada di sekitar '_kepunyaanku_' kalau kalian masih ingin Club kalian rata dengan tanah…" ancam Atem kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan para FANS yang kini cengo melihat perubahan mood Ketua OSIS mereka itu. Dan setelah beberapa lama, perebutan kembali terjadi atas hak kepemilikan Jas dan kemeja itu

~Ryou & Yugi~

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Kali ini setelah ditinggalkan oleh Joey, Malik dan Laksmi—dua sejoli yang selalu aman-aman ini melangkah mencari sosok orang yang selama ii merupakan tujuan keduanya untuk datang kemari, Author heran kenapa keduanya kaga kena serangan membabi-buta dari para FANS? Hemm? Mari kita lihat lebih jauh dibelahan dunia sana yang sangat-sangat jauuuhhh dari Domino~

**South Pole**

Angin dingin berhembus dengan sangat kencang, Badai besar menerpa sekeliling bukit-bukit salju yang sangat tinggi dan tebal—tidak ada kata lain yang mendeskripsikan semua ini kecuali DINGIN dan BEKU! Karena suhu disini hampir mendekati minus dan tentunya hanya hewan yang memiliki bulu tebal yang kini sedang berhibernasi saja yang bisa selamat dari kepungan Badai yang sangat dingin ini.

"Brr… Brr… Awas… pembalasan… Yami… Brr… Brr…" ucap seseorang berpakaian tebal yang kini tengah mengigil berada di dalam kerumunan banyak orang yang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran yang sangat padat saling berhimpitan untuk membuat badan tetap merasa hangat.

Semuanya tampak menggigil kedinganan bahkan ada yang merengek minta pulang ke dekapan Ayah dan Ibundanya di rumah bahkan juga ada yang malah berhalusinansi sambil menikmati waktu berada di pelukan hangat sesama teman-temannya—Yaampun! Saking angetnya kali yah? Makanya ikuti petualangan Author mencari JAHE donk biar anget—lho? Okay back to topic pemirsa tercinta pastinya tahu kan siapa para gerombolan orang yang bukan orang KISMIN atau orang pedalaman ESKIMO ini?

"T-Terkutuklah… Bakura… karena dia yang sudah mengirim kita kesini… Brr—Brr…"

"Hmmm… _Sayang kamu hangat sekali yah_…" lontar salah satu dari mereka yang sedang setengah sadar di alam imajinasi

"…"

"…"

**SYIUUUUUSSSSHHHH**

"SIAPA SAJA TOLONG KAMI SEBELUM KAMI MENJADI CLUB HOMO DISINI!" seru mereka

**Back to Domino**

Jadi—Begitulah pemirsa, kali ini Yami dan Bakura bekerja sama melenyapkan FANS Yugi dan Ryou tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya mengiri kelompok _freak CLUB_ itu ke Kutub Selatan sampai akhir Acara ini, WAH! Ternyata begitu sadis cara kalian berdua menghukum dua FANS Club yang sama sekali tidak berdaya dikirim ke belahan dunia yang paling dingin sejagat itu, Semoga kalian mendapatkan Karma dari Tuhan nak—PLAK! Malah nyumpahin orang jadinya, anyway… selama mereka/FANS club itu sudah lenyap berarti ini Yugi dan Ryou sudah sepenuhnya aman sekarang dan Yami juga Bakura bisa berfokus menghadapi Fans-Fans milik mereka sendiri tanpa adanya gangguan teknisi lainnya.

"Nee—Yugi, Kira-kira kemana mereka dan Joey pergi?" tanya Ryou kepada Yugi saat keduanya berjalan melewati lorong sekolah

Yugi menggeleng kepada Ryou "Entahlah, Ryou—Aku juga tidak tahu, kurasa hanya kita saja yang tidak memiliki kesulitan seperti yang dirasakan yang lainnya" jawab Yugi seadanya, keduanya melangkah perlahan menuju halaman sekolah sebelum tiba-tiba—

**DRAP! DRAP! SEEERRRRRR~ SEERRRRR~**

"RYOUUUUUU!"

"YUUUGIIIIII~!"

Terdengar suara yang memanggil keduanya dengan sangat keras dan lantang di belakang mereka, baik Yugi dan Ryou-pun saling menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut mendapati kini Yami, Bakura ditambah dengan Seto dan Joey yang masih bertengkar tentang siapa yang menghabiskan coklat—kini keempat orang itu berada diatas Troli yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat karena jalan halama ini sedikit menurun.

"E—Eh? Kura?" ucap Ryou dengan tampang polosnya

"RYOUU—KAU DIAM DISANA!" seru Bakura dari atas Troli "JANGAN BERGERAK SEDIKITPUN SAMPAI AKU DATANG!" tambahnya lagi

"Y—Yami kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Yugi

"Err…Kurasa—YUGI! TETAP DISANA BERSAMA RYOU SAMPAI AKU DAN BAKURA KESANA!" sahut Yami

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" jawab Yugi pada akhirnya

Troli melewati keduanya—Yami dan Bakura sedang sibuk mencari jalan untuk menghentikan Troli ini tetapi tidak mendapatkan hasil yang begitu bagus, ditambah dengan Seto yang masih sibuk dengan acara ocehannya dengan Joey sama sekali tidak membantu apa-apa, bukannya berhenti, Troli malah melaju menuju kolam di depan.

"GAH! SAATNYA MENGGUNAKKAN RENCANA B!" seru Bakura tidak ingin mengalami nasib memalukan

Yami menaikan alis "Rencana B? Memangnya kita punya rencana B?" ucapnya

"RENCANA B! LOMPAT DARI TROLI BODOH INI SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAU MAU JATUH KEDALAM KOLAM DI DEPAN SANA BODOH!"

"Bukan sebuah pilihan!" sahut Yami langsung melompat diikuti dengan Bakura sementara Seto…

"HA! Aku menang _puppy_…" sahut Seto bangga ketika Joey sudah menelan coklat yang diberinya lebih dulu daripada dirinya

Joey mendengus kesal sambil berseru "TIDAAAKK—SEMUA RENCANAKU GAGAL! Huwaaaa!" rengek Joey tidak rela

Seto langsung membopong Joey layaknya karung beras di bahunya membiarkan rontaan yang dilancarakan oleh Joey meminta untuk diturunkan—Seto hanya memutar bola mata, sebelum kemudian emlompat turun dari Troli tidak ingin tercebur dan basah ke dalam kolam yang akan sanagt memalukan namanya itu.

"HEI! SETO LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Diamlah Joey—Kau itu Budakku sekarang, dan kau harus menuruti apa yang ku perintahkan…" sahut Seto masih membopong Joey menuju gerbang "Hemm… sepertinya aku punya tugas menarik untuk dilakukan oleh seorang sepertimu Joey…" tambahnya dengan seringaian licik

Joey menelan ludah—sesuatu itu pastinya tidak akan terdengar sangat bagus di telinga Joey "GAHHH! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MAU PULANG!"

~Another Place~

"Hemm—Sepertinya situasinya jadi sedikit agak tenang…" gumam Laksmi yang bukannya berada di dalam Gym tapi kini ia berada di atas pohon mengamati sekitarnya dimana suasana di sekitarnya menjadi sedikit agak sepi dan tenang, hemm—mungkin para pasangan sudah keluar melewati gerbang atau semacamnya mereka menunggu kesempatan mangsa mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian "Baguslah kalau begitu—Lagipula sejauh ini tidak ada tanda-tanda Fans-Fans itu berkeliaran di luar sekolah ini…" tambahnya lagi sebelum kemudian

"Well—Bukankah itu bagus karena tidak ada yang mengganggu lagi, Little Gem?" ucap seseorang kini ada di belakangnya dengan hembusan napas yang menerpa leher Laksmi

"GAH—W-WUAH!" saking kagetnya mengira ada sesuatu mengerikan di belakangnya nyaris saja Laksmi hendak menceburkan dirinya dari atas pohon menuju tanah yang keras dan sama sekali tidak empuk—beruntung sepasang tangan menopangnya dengan kuat sebelum kemudian menariknya mendekat dengannya, Laksmi mendongakkan kepalanya tidak percaya "T—Tunggu! Ate? S—Sejak kapan? Kau—" ucap Laksmi tidak percaya sambil menunjuk tampang Atem yang kini entah memakai sihir apa ia bisa berada di tempatnya saat ini

Atem tersenyum lebar "Well—Aku sudah menduga kau tidak ada di dalam GYM dan hanya membuat satu kemungkinan dimana kau berada saat ini…" jelas Atem

Laksmi hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar ucapan tersebut kemudian melihat sekeliling "Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama dengan Yami dan yang lainnya saat ini?" ucapnya menaikan alis

Atem mengangkat bahunya "Well—Cerita yang sangat panjang untuk diceritakan Little Gem, dan lebih penting daripada itu, Aku sudah muak berada di Sekolah ini dan karena kini aku sudah bisa menemukanmu…" ucap Atem sambil mengambil sesuatu dari saku Jasnya sebelum kemudian langsung memasukkan _Chocolate Truffle_ yang ia bawa kedalam mulut Laksmi sambil tersenyum puas sambil menunjukkan bungkusan cokalt yang ia temukan di dalam Jas Laksmi yang kini sudah kosong karena sudah dihabiskan sepenuhnya oleh Atem "…Balasan untuk coklat buatanmu yang enak, Little Gem…" ucapnya memberitahu

Laksmi hanya memandang bungkusan ditangan Atem sambil berpikir dimana ia mendapatkannya—seharusnya bungkusan itu ada di... Laksmi mengunyah perlahan coklat yang diberikan Atem untuknya sambil menaikan alis mengenali rasa yang ada di mulutnya saat ini memandang Atem dengan mata Saphirenya yang cemerlang "_Chocolate Truffle_—" belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, sepasang bibir kini mengunci mulutnya untuk bisa berbicara—Ah, Well sepertinya ia akan melanjutkannya nanti…

~Yugi dan Ryou~

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

"YUUGIII!" seru Yami yang kini berlarian menyongsong tubuh Yugi yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan semangat dan jiwa anak muda yang sangat membara (Yami: -.- Emang u kira w kakek-kakek lanjut usia apa?) karena kini sumber energinya sudah berada di depan mata miliknya dan tentunya ia tidak mau melangkah terlalu lama untuk bisa ada di depannya sekarang.

Mata Amethyst memandangi Yami yang kini berlarian menyusuri dirinya "Ya—!" ucapan Yugi terputus lantaran Yami langsung memeluk tubuhnyya saat itu juga, wajah Yugi langsung merona—WOW, _Cetar Membahana_, cuy—(All: -.-a kayaknya pernah kenal nih bahasa, Author: bwahahahhaha~ GURIH banget cuy bahasanya, All: -A- Sebenernya gudang bahasa u itu berapa sih Baka?)—Yugi bisa merasakan hawa panas dari napas Yami ditambah dengan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

"Akhirnyaa aku bisa menemukanmu—_Koi no Tenshi_~" ucap Yami lega masih memeluk Yugi dengan erat

"Ya—Ya…" ucap Yugi gelagapan dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil lantaran sudah tidak kuat bernapas karena dekapan Yami sangat kuat

Sementara itu dilain pihak…

"Ryou—Kau baik-baik saja kan Ryou! Kau tidak terluka kan!" seru Bakura bukannya kayak Yami yang bisa memanfaatkan situasi dia malah sedang memeriksa Ryou dari atas sampai bawah ingin mengecek apakah Ryou baik-baik saja atau ada sedikit luka akibat sesuatu yang terjadi selama ia tidak berada di sampingny—owh, _possessive boyfriend_~

Ryou menggeleng "Aku baik-baik saja, Kura—Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan… Lagipula…" ucap Ryou sambil mengangkat tangannya yang kini sudah mengambil sapu tangannya membersihkan keringat yang mengalir membasahi wajah Bakura yang memang sudah kelelahan "Yang seharusnya dikhwatirkan itu adalah Kura sendiri… Kura, baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Ryou menatap Bakura dengan mata Hazle yang lembut dan menawan

_**/ Wise man said, Only fool crush in… But I can't help fallin in love with you… Shall I said, would've it be a sin… If I can't help fallin in love with you… But I can't help fallin in love with you… Can't help fallin in love… Can't help fallin in love…/**_

Terdengar suara lagu siaran—LAGI! Yang kali ini memang pas untuk suasana moment-moment manis seperti ini! Dengan rona muka bakura langsung berseru…

"HOI! KENAPA BARU SEKARANG LAGUNYA TEPAT SASARAN! SIALAN!" serunya sensi sambil meruntuki kesialannya dalam siaran-siaran lagu di event yang lalu

"Eh? Kura? Ada apa?" tanya Ryou tidak tahu menahu

Bakura mendengus langsung menarik tangan Ryou membawanya pergi "Aku muak berada di tempat ini, Kita harus cepat pulang Ry! Dan tentunya aku tidak mau seperti orang aneh yang masih berpelukan saja di tengah jalan seperti itu…" sahut Bakura sambil menunjuk salah satu dari _**Pasangan Bodoh**_ lainnya yang masih dengan mesranya berpelukan—Owh~

~Atem & Laksmi~

"Jadi—" ucap Atem memulai sambil tersenyum bangga menatap Laksmi di sampingnya "…Kau harus menuruti perkataanku sepanjang hari ini Little Gem dan kita akan melakukan apa yang aku ingin lakukan saat ini…" tambah Atem

Laksmi mendengus sambil memutar bola mata "…Aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini…" gumamnya

Atem merangkul Laksmi mendekat, kini keduanya sudah mendekati Gerbang Sekolah atau bisa dibilang Gerbang kebebasan mereka yang sebentar lagi akan terbebas dari deru derita yang sengsara selama berada di dalam, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu hmm—Little Gem?" tanya Atem kepada Laksmi

Laksmi mengangkat bahu "Hanya sekedar perasaan yang aneh saja, Ate…" jawabnya singkat padahal sebenarnya di dalam Laksmi merasa sangat-sangat—ugh—apa ya? Bisa di bilang panic iya dan bisa dikatakan ia merasa kalah dengan permainan ini karena dulu biasanya ia yang menjadi penyuruh kini berganti menjadi si pesuruh ditambah lagi, tentang apa yang harus ia turuti jika itu berhubungan dengan seorang Atem Sennen, _worst Nightmare_!

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Hooh! Rupanya kalian sudah berhasil menaklukan game ini?" tanya si Petugas begitu Atem dan Laksmi sudah berada I depan Gerbang, ia melihat pasanagn keduanya dengan penuh sukacita sebelum bersorak "AKU MENANG!" ucapnya lalu memasuki posko sambil berteriak senang kepada teman-teman jaganya

Atem dan Laksmi hanya mendengar suara Petugas yang menjerit bahagia itu dengan sweatdropped.

"Apa… Mereka bertaruh dengan kita sebagai obyek Taruhannya…" gumam Laksmi menebak

Atem menggeleng "Mungkin, Little Gem…" jawabnya sebelum kemudian melihat salah satu petugas menghampiri keduanya lagi kali ini langsung mengalungkan kalung bunga kepada Atem dan juga mengalungkan tiara bunga berikut juga buket bunga kepada Laksmi layaknya mereka adalah kedua pasangan yang baru saja diresmikan untuk menikah?

"Wah—Maaf soal yang tadi, sepertinya salah satu petugas merasa senang karena bagian taruhannya benar-benar terjadi…" jawab si petugas yang juga merasa senang karena bagian taruhannya a.k.a Seto dan Joey juga PAS! "Anggap saja ini sebagai kenang-kenangan dari sekolah karena sudah mengikuti _event_ ini…" ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah amplop putih misterius

Laksmi menatap amplop itu dengan penuh tanda tanya tapi sebelum ia bisa mengambil amplop itu, Atem sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya dari tangan si Petugas sebelum kemudian keduanya melangkah keluar Gerbang Sekolah.

"Hemm… Menurutmu apa isi amplop ini?" ucap Atem sambil melihat-lihat amplop putih tidak berdosa itu di tangannya kini

Laksmi berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian "Umm… Kupon Diskon Belanja sepuasnya di Mall, mungkin?" ucapnya dengan santai kepada Atem

Atem hanya menaikan alis mendengarnya "Kupon Diskon?—Hemm, lebih baik kita buka saja…" ucapnya langsung merobek kertas amplop tersebut sebelum menarik keluar apa isi yang tersimpan di dalamnya, sebuah lembaran berwarna perak dengan tulisan

**LOVE-LOVE PARADISE HOTEL**

**Free Ticket for a Couple**

**Room VVIP full Sevice for 2 weeks**

**Free Tokens of NightClub**

**Free Service of SPA and Sauna**

**Enjoy and Comforters of our 5 Stars Restaurant counter Jazz Concert for a Couple and all Husband/Wifes with also sponsored by SENNEN Corp and KAIBA Corp.**

**HAPPY VALENTINE!**

Mata Saphire Laksmi langsung terbelalak melihat judul kertas tersebut yang mempromosikan Hotel Gratis beserta Fasilitasnya yang lengkap selama 2 minggu menginap hanya untuk para pasangan beruntung dan tepatnya tempat itu ternyata di kelola oleh kolaborasi Perusahaan Sennen dan Kaiba—_Not Good sound_—dengan spontan Laksmi berusaha merebut tiket tersebut tapi Atem yang mengetahuinya langsung bisa menyelamatkan tiket tersebut.

"Apapun itu aku tidak mau kesana!" protes Laksmi kepada Atem sebelum kemudian berpikir "…Dan ku harap Yami tidak membawa Yugi kesana!" tambahnya langsung berusaha melangkah pergi tapi Atem malah menyeringai kecil

"Oh—Ayolah, Little Gem… memangnya kau pikir untuk apa kita mendapat tiket gratis seperti ini…" sahut Atem masih merangkul Laksmi mencegahnya untuk bisa melarikan diri "Lagipula, kita pasti akan bersenang-senang—kau tidak lihat mereka juga punya SPA dan Sauna gratis ditambah Club malam termewah yang pernah ada…"

"Bukankah kau bisa saja pergi kesana dengan gratis karena Hotel tersebut juga adalah salah satu bagian dari perusahaanmu Atem Sennen?" sahut Laksmi

Atem tidak mengubris dan malah menggendong Laksmi—Yupe, mereka akan pergi ke tempat itu sekarang dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Laksmi mecoba untuk turun sekarang juga dan pulang ke Rumah yang damai melakukan hal apapun kecuali pergi ke SANA!

**KAIBA Mansion**

Saat ini, Noa dan Mokuba sedang duduk di Sofa sambil menonton film _Silent Hill: Revelation Movie 3D_ bersama dengan Mokuba ayng merangkul tangan Noa dan bersandar di bahunya serta Noa yang hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Mokuba yang kadang akan emmeluk tangannya dengan erat saat menonton adegan yang menyeramkan—_yupe!_ Film Horror memang pantas untuk pasangan yang ingin mojok saat ini. Mengingat kini Seto sudah mengirim pesan ke ponsel Mokuba mengatakan dirinya dan Joey akan menginap di Hotel untuk urusan bisnis dan mungkin kelima orang itu menghabiskan hari mereka di Hotel yang sama berkat kupon yang sudah ia sediakan untuk ini—Licik juga kau Noa, ah well asalkan untuk hari ini saja ia bisa mendapatkan waktu yang bebas berdua bersama Mokuba lepas dari radar seorang Seto Kaiba yang mungkin kali ini sedang mengurusi Joey di restoran dengan makanan-makanan melimpah di mejanya.

"Haah—Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan yah, Moku.." ucap Noa puas dalam arti yang berbeda kepada Mokuba disampingnya, tapi Mokuba tidak membalas apapun ucapan Noa, mengangkat sebelah alis Noa menoleh kesampingnya mendapati Mokuba kini tertidur dengan nyenyak masih memeluk lengannya dengan nyaman layaknya sebuah bandal ayng hangat. Noa tersenyum simpul melihat wajah bidadari manisnya itu kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan lembut "_Oyasumi, My Beloved_ _Rose_…" bisik Noa pelan

"Hemm… _Oyasumi… Noa…-Kun_" jawab Mokuba tanpa sadar

* * *

**Litte:** nangis terharu "AKHIRNYAA~ 1 MULTICHAP GUE YANG BELOM KELAR! DENGAN BANGGANYA KAMI MEMPERSEMBAHKAN CHAPTER INI COMPLETE TUHAN!" sujud-sujud syukur

**SYIIIIIUUUUUUSSSSHHHHH~**

**Litte: **miris "TAT KENAPA SEMUANYA SEPI BEGINI WOI! YAELAH PADA MENIKMATI SEMUA KAN! LITTE DITINGGAL!"misuh-misuh Gaje

* * *

**SPECIAL TO ALL READERS WHO READ THIS STORY**

**Keep on Imaginating because World is a BORING and LAME place without a little touch from the MIRACLE of Imagination Power..**

**From—Litte Yagami Osanowa**


End file.
